


Love is a Three Letter Word [You]

by PandoraButler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, diedrich x vincent, netflix, netflix show you au, serial killer!vincent, stalker!vincent, undertaker x vincent, vincent x diedrich, vincent x undertaker, vintaker, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Vincent Phantomhive is nothing unusual. He works in a bookstore on the corner of a street in the city. He has no social media, no strange hobbies, and is a bit set in the past. He is old fashioned but that doesn't make him a bad person. No, that doesn't, but the killing just might...
Relationships: Diedrich & Aleistor Chamber | Viscount Druitt, Diedrich & Vincent Phantomhive, Diedrich/Aleistor Chamber | Viscount Druitt, Vincent Phantomhive & Undertaker, Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

There was something about the way the light shined through the windows that always fascinated Vincent. This bookstore, for the most part, was nothing unusual but each day the sun would hit the bookshelves in a way that entranced him by the minute. He would always look out, upon the sea of books, and smile at the inviting rays of light. Light is terrible for books. Light discolors the pages and heat will melt the plastic of the book covers, but he ignored those small facts every time. It just looked so perfect. Especially today, for _he_ happened to notice him staring.

He was tall, a bit too tall for Vincent's liking but not too tall to discount. He'd seen some things, likely was in the military at some point. No. He never joined but he did attend boot camp. A boarding school, perhaps? His parents, father, must be military trained. He doesn't like drinking but he tends to be dragged out to things where drinking just so happens to be on the agenda. He is impatient, scanning the shelves for a book he isn't sure he will find in a run-down place like this. This is the place for classic literature, not the New York Times bestsellers. That's the front row right when you walk in. Just to keep the place in business.

Vincent shook his head and went back to placing price tag stickers on the stack of books next to the cash register. He ignored the attractive man in the corner, desperately asking for help, and stopped trying to figure out everything about him. That wasn't his job. He couldn't do this, not again, not after what happened to _her_. It was too soon to branch out and find someone else. He needed to igno-

"Excuse me," the male walked over on his own volition.

"How may I help you?" Vincent lifted his head and smiled.

"You work here, yeah? But do you actually read anything?" his thick black eyebrows furrowed. Vincent couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Yes, reading is one of my hobbies." Vincent placed the book in his hand down and walked out from behind the counter. "Is there something specific that you're looking for?"

"Yes, well, no, ugh," he slid his hand down his face and sighed. "Can you just show me to the poetry section? It's a maze in here."

"Oh? Are you a poet?" Vincent continued with his mild grin and gestured for the male to follow. The poetry section was the hardest to find for those that didn't venture into the store very often. Vincent didn't take this person for a writer, let alone poet, but poetry comes in all forms.

"No, I just need a book for an assignment or something like that. I should've read the instructions more clearly," he was obviously irritated but Vincent wondered if that was just his overall personality. He kept looking from bookshelf to bookshelf as if the space between them wasn't enough for his liking. Was he claustrophobic? Self-conscious, perhaps?

"Well, if you need to analyze some random pieces of poetry or the like," Vincent pointed to one of the books on the top shelf. "The one with the red spine there is decent." Now, he might be a tad short and thin as a rail but there was one thing Vincent was confident of and that was his figure. Slender back and long appendages. He stood up the tips of his toes and barely grazed the book's spine. But his intention wasn't to grab the book, just to observe if the cute customer was looking at him in the _right_ places. He didn't wear tight clothing just for the hell of it.

"I can almost..." just a bit more and his shirt would ride up to reveal his boney self, but hey, he had a v-line and that's all this stranger needed to know.

"I've got it," Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome finally stepped in to grab the book. Vincent could tell he wasn't paying attention to the close proximity because he hardly waited for the male to step out of the way. Vincent barely even lowered his arm and Mr. Handsome decided that pressing his torso up against Vincent's back was standard first interaction procedure. Was he daring? Or just absent-minded? Those muscles, however, were entirely worth it.

The stranger resumed a satisfactory distance and flipped through the book. His face was still entirely focused on being agitated. Ah, so he was just absent-minded and had no idea what he'd just done to the short and innocent bookstore clerk. How disappointing.

"I suppose this will have to do," he slammed the book shut.

"Do you not like reading?" Vincent, trying his damndest to keep a conversation alive just a bit longer, forced himself to ask.

"I'm a bit too busy for this kind of thing now. However, I don't have much of a choice. A friend of mine suggested reading poetry might inspire something to write about." A writer? That just seemed off. But, who was Vincent to judge?

"I know what you're thinking," he crossed his arms and shook his head. "I don't look like a writer, do I?"

"Writers come in all different sorts," Vincent shrugged.

"I could see it in your eyes but nice save, I suppose," he chuckled a bit. "Thanks for your help, uh," he glanced down at Vincent's nametag. "Vincent."

"Hello? Does anyone actually work here?" a customer grumbled at the register.

"I'm coming," Vincent called, making his way over. "I swear, if it's just the guy who buys random books to cover up his obsession with porn, I'm going to throw something," he grumbled to himself walking down the aisles of bookshelves. The cute stranger must've heard him because he could hear soft chuckling. That's good, the guy was finally starting to unscrunch his face.

"Sorry for the wait," Vincent shot him a smile and scanned the books into the register after making it behind the counter. In case the audience was wondering, it was the guy who just buys a random book to cover up the real book he wanted to read. What does he do with all the ones he uses as cover-ups? Vincent mourned those books in silence as he completed the transaction.

"He looked like quite the asshole," the handsome stranger placed his lone book down.

"He is a regular though so I can't be too mean," Vincent replied, ringing him up. He could see clearly that the wallet was a fine (and expensive) one with plenty of cash to cover this single book and yet the cute stranger was paying with a card. Why was that? He glanced down at the name. Diedrich. Diedrich Dalles. Very alliterative. Dalles. Where had he heard that name before?

"My name is Diedrich. It's German but looking at it spelled out is kind of morbid. I have the word 'die' in my name, so people call me Dee."

"Well, Dee, hope to see you around sometime. Come back and tell me if you liked any of those poems," Vincent handed the man his rightful receipt and purchase and watched as he walked out of that door.

He wasn't interested. Of course, he wasn't interested. He certainly wasn't going to memorize the name and look him up later. No. Not at all. It was too soon after what happened with his last relationship. Yes. Too soon.

If that was the case, then why was he searching Diedrich Dalles up on every platform of social media while he was still on the clock? Ah, the curse of love sinks in once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"He does post some mighty fine selfies, I must say," Vincent stopped scrolling through Instagram for one lone second just to take a sip of his tea. The store was closed. He had nothing to do but repair first edition books in the basement like any other day, but instead of doing that he was drinking tea and staring at Diedrich. He wasn't going to get involved, or even invested, but he kept finding that his thoughts went back to that tall muscular man. 

That tall muscular man who had a _boyfriend_. 

Good news: he isn't turned off by guys. Bad news: he has a damned boyfriend. "I don't approve," Vincent muttered, looking at the picture of the two together. "He isn't right for you," he sighed and locked his phone, putting it on the far end of the table and tried his best to ignore it. 

"Aleister isn't even a sexy name. Who names their kid 'Aleister.'" Vincent grumbled. "If I'm being honest, which I usually am, the guy just looks like a tall drink of rich privilege." Vincent finally placed his cup down and began working on the book he'd been trying to fix for the past three hours. But one thing led to another and he always ended up back to Diedrich. Which ultimately led him here. Where is here? 

The window of Diedrich's humble abode. A nice sized apartment that the man clearly couldn't afford but was living in to impress someone. Or multiple people. Vincent stared in through those giant windows from across the street. Did this guy just not care about people seeing him? Did he not own any sort of blinds? Like, really now, dangerous people exist in this world. Or are you too muscular to care? 

Oh. So he was a writer, not that he had much time to write. He must've opened his laptop about fifty times in the last thirteen minutes. He kept going back to his phone. Were the people he was texting that important? And yet he hadn't even bothered to tweet out about the cute bookstore clerk. Vincent would be offended if it wasn't for the small fact that this male did have a boyfriend. Actually, no, he was still offended. The boyfriend was a dick. With a name like Aleister, he really couldn't be anything else. 

Speak of the devil and he just might appear. A car door slammed and the walking privilege knocked on Diedrich's door. He wasn't three steps into the humble abode before he shoved Diedrich right up against the wall. Are you really going to let him treat you like that? Come on, you have muscles and were trained in martial arts, most likely, fight back. Or, is this some kind of kink fantasy these two enjoy? For the record, Vincent would be able to satisfy that much better. He was skilled in the art of rope tying. 

Vincent shook his head, wanting to look away but unable to. He already knew this was an invasion of privacy on multiple accounts. Vincent was a stalker. He admitted that fact to himself long, long ago. He wasn't hurting anyone. He didn't take pictures or anything. He just watched. It was fine (not really, but nobody is perfect). 

Diedrich and Aleister were clearly arguing about something but the walking privilege bucket continued to push himself onto Diedrich. Eventually Mr. Handsome gave in and...oh, so Diedrich is a bottom. Does he like being a bottom? Must not be satisfying with a guy like that doing anything. Vincent shook his head in disapproval. 

The entire interaction was short-lived (in more ways than one) and Aleister walked right out without much thought. You call this a relationship? Vincent let out a long sigh. He held his face in his hands for a second or two. Diedrich, you can't be satisfied with a guy like him. Be real with yourself. You need a romantic. 

And, for the love of God, buy yourself some curtains. If you're going to jack off after that horrible encounter, no one can blame you for that since Aleister clearly only cares about his own enjoyment, but honestly, do you want the world to find easy blackmail material? Vincent shook his head again and decided it was time to go back home. He couldn't stand much more of this. Diedrich was an open book with no concern for the future. That was refreshing, in its own way, but Vincent couldn't help but be worried. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rumor has it that if you wait long enough, plenty of opportunities will arise for you. Diedrich was lying about the fact he didn't write poetry. He did. And he just posted about a reading he was attending (and performing) in. Luckily for Vincent, it was at a bar just close enough to his apartment that it wouldn't seem _off_ for him to just _show up_.

Vincent, thrilled with this chance, pounced on it with everything he had. He hopped on the train for a few blocks and breathed in that fresh air of satisfaction. Who cares if they don't actually end up talking to each other?

The bar was loud, noisy, and it was clear that absolutely no one in this place cared an ounce about poetry. Least of all Diedrich's friends in the corner. They were snickering to each other, laughing about the stupidest things. Diedrich shifted awkwardly wanting to disappear. Get better friends, please. Not that Vincent could judge, he didn't have any friends outside of the kid next door.

Vincent sat at the bar, close enough to the corner to overhear things, far enough away that Diedrich wouldn't notice him. Unless, of course, he did notice the attractive bookstore clerk. Someone please notice Vincent, he knows he has charm but no one else seems to think so.

"Look, your life has been shitty recently, we get it, but get over yourself and have a good time for once."

"You wouldn't understan-" Diedrich tried to fight back.

"No, shush," the friend forced his opinion onto him. "This is what you gotta do, get drunk, get laid, do some drugs, and fuck the school. Fuck Aleister. Find another guy to fuck and have a fucking threesome. You feel me?" Vincent could be that guy, just pointing that out there.

"You gonna order anything?" the bartender asked. Vincent nodded and muttered some sort of something or other while also trying to keep up with the conversation he was eavesdropping on. 

"I'm not going to cheat on him, we are technically in a relationship," Diedrich sighed.

"Oh, fuck that bullshit," one of his friends downed a glass and slammed it down on the table. "You know he doesn't give two fucks about you. He sleeps around. He only goes to you for a quickie and then goes out for another fuck. The fact he isn't here right now is proof. He is going to give you some other bullshit excuse for why he couldn't make it and you're going to eat it all up." His friend placed his hand on Diedrich's shoulder. "Listen to me, Dee, forget about that asshole and start living your life." Finally, something Vincent could agree with.

"And now," someone was at the microphone to introduce the next act, "Diedrich Dalles."

This was either going to be really great or fucking awful. No place in between. Vincent could tell Diedrich wasn't a drinker and that he'd already had too much. He got up to the mic, did really great for a couple of stanzas, and then blew it. Vincent got a ton of second-hand embarrassment. Good news, maybe he wouldn't remember anything in the morning because of the hangover?

"Dee, dude, you fucking blew it," one of his friends laughed.

"Yeah, thanks for that, asshole," Diedrich mumbled and walked out. Now, Vincent wouldn't be a gentleman if he just left him to his own devices like that so he followed, of course, to the subway. 

"This is going to be a disaster," Vincent muttered, walking quickly as could be. Damn Diedrich and his long muscular legs. Tall people truly are the enemy. "He is drunk, on his phone, and will obviously not mind the fucking gap."

Vincent skipped every other stair on his way down muttering repeatedly, "Stop looking at your phone, please," under his breath. If he wasn't a stalker, Diedrich would've died tonight. Thank your lucky stars you have a stalker, but at least he is cute and not a creep? Yeah, Vincent didn't think that was much of a plus either.

This bumbling idiot managed to fall onto the tracks. Vincent rushed over and held out his hand. "Hey, grab my hand and be careful there are about a thousand things down there that could zap your brains out."

"Do I...know you?" Diedrich squinted, ignoring the blazing light of the subway train and refusing to hold out his hand.

"We can get fully acquainted after you are out of suicide river," Vincent was losing his ability to remain calm with each second that passed. The very moment Diedrich made contact with his hand he pulled him out and the two crashed to the ground. Diedrich's body against his with the swift wind of the train passing, it was quite the scene and Vincent was too shocked to fully react. His heart pounded in his chest from the anxiety brought upon by the whole situation leading up to this point, not necessarily the fact that Diedrich was on top of him.

"You're...pretty strong for a scrawny guy," Diedrich giggled. Yes, Vincent was a toothpick and short but he did have a toned body and could lift much more than people thought possible. Perks of working in a bookstore. You lift quite a bit of heavy boxes.

Diedrich's bar encounter caught up with him and the next thing Vincent got to look forward to was the insides of Diedrich's stomach on his face and shirt. How romantic. "Fuck, I'm so sorry," he muttered, rolling off of Vincent.

Vincent died internally but luckily he had a handkerchief in his pocket. He wiped his face and began laughing. "As far as first interactions go, I'd say this was one of the most memorable."

"First? No, I've seen you somewhere before..." Diedrich rolled on his side and pointed at Vincent's face. "I would remember a hair color like that....oh! Bookstore!"

"Hm?" Vincent pondered for a moment, unsure of how long he should play dumb. "Oh! Yes, I remember now. Sorry about that. I'm not so good with faces."

"I don't have a remarkable face."

"I think you're incredibly remarkable, actually," Vincent smiled.

"Even for a guy that just vomited all over your face?"

"Yes, even so."

The two talked at the station for a couple of hours before Vincent finally broke down and decided to call an uber for the two. He never enjoyed ubers, serial killers could lurk behind the wheel for all anyone knew. But, tonight, just this once, he would ride with Diedrich, making sure he got home safely.

"Thanks for saving my life," Diedrich laughed, about to get out of the car.

"It was no trouble, really," Vincent smiled, waiting for just the right moment when Diedrich looked away to reach into his jacket pocket and snatch his phone.

"Here, let me give you my number in case I need saving again," Diedrich reached into his pocket. Vincent barely had enough time to remove his hand. "Oh shit, where is my phone," he scrambled around the car looking for it, panicking.

"Dee, sorry about earlier, I really wanted to come bu-" ah, yes, fuckboy privilege, why did he have to show up? He stood outside the car door and right into Vincent's eyes. He looked to Diedrich then back to Vincent and introduced himself to mark his territory. "Hello there, I'm Aleister, Dee's _boyfriend_." The emphasis on 'boyfriend' was just enough for Vincent to officially decide this bitch had to go. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but this bitch was gonna go.

"Here," Vincent slid a neatly folded napkin with his contact information into Diedrich's shirt pocket. "For when you need saving or a book recommendation," he smiled. Diedrich was snapped back into reality and exited the car.

"Thanks again, for literally saving my life," Diedrich laughed it off as if it was meaningless but Vincent relished in the awe on Aleister's face. "I'll give you a call when I manage to get a new phone," he waved. Aleister linked arms with him and dragged him into the house. Vincent hadn't even driven away yet but he heard the yelling distinctly.

"A minor obstacle," Vincent folded his hands and gazed out the window at the night lights. "Nothing I can't take care of." 


	4. Chapter 4

Vincent walked up the stairs to reach his apartment floor. He turned the corner and saw his neighbor's kid, Alois, sitting outside in the hallway reading a book way above his grade level. Ah, youth, he appreciated kids like this. You don't need to rely on the crappy public school system of America. Instead, teach yourself the shit you need to know. Vincent approved this message.

The yelling inside the apartment could be heard outside, as well as crashing, and numerous other things. Vincent shook his head. If you were going to take the time to be in a relationship, why not make it a good one? Was it necessary to keep assholes like Claude around? Just so your son can have a 'father figure.' Well, Vincent has news for you, that type of father figure will only breed more bastards. Who is the asshole that said all children need a father? Sometimes fathers are bitches. That's just how life works.

"They're at it again, I presume?" Vincent sat down next to him, offering him half of the sandwich he'd just bought from the convenience store.

"You can hear it as well as I can," Alois grabbed the sandwich and closed the book. "I just wish I could escape to Narnia like in this book."

"So, you've taken a liking to the series?"

"I hated it at first, a very childish concept, but such a simple escape would be quite nice," Alois sighed.

"Plus, why wouldn't you want to escape to the world with a beautiful majestic talking lion king?" Vincent chuckled. He repackaged his sandwich without actually taking a bite and gave it to Alois. "Find a good hiding spot. It should last a good day or so without going bad."

"What are you going to eat?" Alois motioned to give it back but Vincent stood up before he could. 

"Don't worry about me," Vincent grabbed his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his door. "I've got leftover takeout in the fridge," he shot Alois a wink and walked into his apartment. The door closed behind him and he pulled out the phone he stole from Diedrich. No, he didn't have takeout in the fridge and barely any other food in his home. But, the good news was he had this beautiful new information gatherer with which to stalk his dearly beloved.

"No password? Tsk, tsk, you are too trustful, my love," Vincent scrolled through various apps. His own phone vibrated with an unknown number. "Oh my, new phone so soon? And you haven't even deactivated this one properly... I do appreciate I was the first thing on your mind though." Vincent smirked.

_Thanks again for saving my life. :)_

Vincent couldn't help but laugh. Such a basic message. Punctuation. Full-sentence. Diedrich must be trying to impress, at least a little bit. Vincent saw his messages to his friends and they were definitely not that thought out. Trying to impress the literature reader? How cute.

"Wait a minute," Vincent frowned, scrolling up the messages. "Not a single word about me even in these messages? Boo!" Vincent shook his head and threw the phone down on his bed. He'd look at the selfies not posted on the internet later. Right now, he'd have to take a shower and ignore his frustrated feelings of being unnoticed. What was he doing wrong? He'd made enough coincidences now for Diedrich to start thinking this was fate... but no progress was being made!

"What the hell is this?!" more shouting, from the hallway this time. Vincent turned around and poked his head out the door. Ah, Claude, everyone's favorite dick. He picked up Alois's reserve food and threw it down on the ground.

"Is everything alright out here?" Vincent stepped outside the safety of his apartment and voiced his humble question.

"What are you looking at? Mind your own business," Claude snapped, pointing to Vincent's door. "Go back inside and leave this kid alone."

"Maybe, I wouldn't have to worry about him if you actually took a good look at yourself and considered working on a few parts," Vincent eyed him up and down. At one point you might be able to squint and call this man attractive. But with his messy hair, bags under his eyes, and unruly smelly clothing, he'd really let himself go.

"Are you saying I don't know how to raise my own kid?" Claude sneered.

"I'm not your kid," Alois muttered, holding the book close to his chest.

"Get back inside," Claude pointed. He did a lot of that. What would he do if he didn't have fingers? Vincent was tempted to get the knife and find the answer.

"And you," Claude took too many steps close and his nasty breath made Vincent want to gag. "Stay away from him. Freaks like you deserve to be locked up." Says you, the man who beats the woman he claims to love and doesn't feed the child he claims is his own. There are at least three ways Vincent could kill him right now, but instead, he held back his methods and smiled to the best of his ability.

"Why don't you go back inside and look after your girlfriend and her kid, okay?"

"Are you trying to tell me what to do?" Claude snapped and took one final step too close to Vincent. He reached out and grabbed Claude's wrist, flinging him around and pushing him up against the wall. He slammed him into it, almost breaking his glasses.

"You've had too much to drink, Sir, this was self-defense. I'm not telling you how to live your life but if you don't want me calling the authorities on you for beating a woman and threatening a child, I suggest you get your act together. Do I make myself clear?"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Claude struggled. Vincent's grasp tightened and he slammed Claude back into the wall.

"Do I make myself clear?" Claude nodded.

Vincent released his grasp and the male meekly walked back into his apartment. Vincent smirked, waving as he closed his door, and walked back into his own place. "Now, about that shower..."


	5. Chapter 5

Diedrich's life was incredibly fabricated the more Vincent delved into his accounts. Nothing personal, flowery pictures, repeated content under various masks. His friends were face-value, and don't get Vincent started on Aleister. But, who as Diedrich Dalles? The real Diedrich? Vincent came to the conclusion that uncovering such truths would be impossible with that boytoy clinging to him.

So, he did what any logical, reasonable, individual would do and he kidnapped the male and locked him in the basement of the bookstore. Totally normal behavior. No?

"How would you like to die?" Vincent crossed his legs in the chair as he asked the question.

"Who are you?" Aleister squinted at the lights and the glass cage he was in.

"How would you like to die?" he repeated. "Because you obviously can't be trusted to live." Vincent couldn't let him go, even if he was paid off because only one person can keep a secret after a situation like this, and it's the person that did the locking up.

"Are you mad? Let me out of here!" Aleister stood up and started slamming on the glass.

"That isn't going to get you anywhere, the glass is too thick and the walls to this room are soundproof." Vincent folded his hands and sighed. "Are you going to answer my question? I could just murder you in the most violent of- oh..." Vincent smiled feeling his phone vibrate. He'd kidnapped Aleister about twelve hours ago, but kept up posting on his shallow social media. He wasn't dead to the world, not yet, and it seems Diedrich was already getting fed up with his absent boyfriend.

"Oh my, is this a date?" Vincent grinned at the message. "I knew he was too good for you."

Aleister squinted at Vincent. "Oh my God... you were in the car! You fucking psycho! Look, if you want Diedrich, just take him! He doesn't mean anything to me anyway!" Vincent stood up and walked towards the glass. His eyes filled with a cold rage that froze Aleister, causing him to forget all about slamming on the glass as a means of escape.

"He is not property that you can transfer to another. Diedrich is a beautiful man and a talented author. He deserves better than trash like you."

Aleister scoffed. "And you're so much better, you murderer!"

Vincent smiled warmly and walked to the staircase. It was a fabulous thing that he was the only one with the keys down here. He practically ran this bookstore all on his own.

"Wait! You can't leave me here!"

Vincent laughed and began his way up the stairs. "I can, and I will."

...

Vincent took a sip out of the mug and placed it back on the table. Diedrich stared into his cup. "I have a boyfriend."

"Is that so...?"

"Yes, but I think I'm done dealing with his shit so..." Vincent didn't reply. He was too busy applauding internally. "I think it's time for me to try dating apps. Do you know any good ones?"

Vincent blinked exactly three times as the sentence processed in his mind. Mr. Perfect was sitting on the chair across from you and Diedrich wants to use a dating app? What a situation to be in... "I'm a bit old fashioned, I'm afraid," Vincent apologized.

"Yeah, sorry, that was a bit stupid. I didn't want to ask my friends. They'd pick the most booty call of them all."

"What are you into?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, well, I uhm..." Diedrich got flustered and looked down at the mug again.

"It's alright, you know? You can tell me. Or, would you rather I tell you first?" Vincent offered. He didn't wait much longer before just outright saying it. "I'm bisexual."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I never would've guessed. You look so into women."

"I am, and men too. You didn't pick up on that at all?"

"No... not a bit."

"Oh?"

There was a pause but Diedrich opened his mouth again. "I thought you were just being nice but...were you flirting?" Diedrich shook his head. "No, don't answer that, please."

Vincent rested his chin on his hand. "Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes," Vincent smiled. Diedrich was a loveable idiot. "It's alright though if you aren't interested in me. I'll back off." Vincent was a patient man. He'd convince Diedrich eventually.

"No, no, that's not...I'm gay." Yes, honey, he knows. You said you had a boyfriend at the beginning of this conversation and then forgot and got embarrassed and shy about trying to admit you were in a relationship with a man. "And you're very attractive, I'm just... I don't know...I always attract bad ones."

"Your friends would suggest Tindr."

"What?"

"The dating app."

"Oh!" Diedrich got out his phone and looked it up. "Maybe I should just hoe around for a bit..."

Vincent grabbed Diedrich's hands with both of his. "You do what you'd like, but I know who you are, Dee, and even if you don't see the beautiful self that is you, I do." Vincent stood up and walked out. Time to get back to Alester or he'd go hungry. Starving to death was a lame way to die.

...

"Hah! Diedrich doesn't care about himself he uses other people! He likes terrible guys like me! When are you going to see that?!"

"No, he isn't like that. I know who he is, and he isn't like that."

"You don't know a damned thing about him! You really think someone like him is going to like you?!"

Vincent opened the small dual window to place a food item in. Three drinks. He labeled them each carefully. "If you tell me which one is your brand, I'll let you out."

Aleister stared at the drinks. How did Vincent know about his small company? They'd haven't even begun advertising. He didn't tell anyone about it outside of the people that were working with him.

"None of them, you'd never let me out."

"Drink."

"Bu-"

"Drink," a firmness to mask the deadliness within. Vincent was losing patience. The longer this guy was in the cage the likelier it was that someone found him. Aleister picked up the first cup and sipped it. His brain worked overtime trying to solve the puzzle. Hope overcame rationality.

"Cup three?" Vincent raised an eyebrow. "No, uh, cup one? Damnit! I don't know!" He closed his half of the door so Vincent could remove the cups, which he did, shortly after.

"It was all of them. The same drink too," Vincent shook his head. He never made bets he couldn't win. He'd learned that from a guy a while back. 'Always make sure you're safe' he told him. Vincent hasn't found truer words.

"You were wrong about this and you're wrong about Dee," Vincent sighed. "Be sure to tell me how you'd like to die, okay?"

"I'm not wrong, you'll see!" Aleister yelled. "I'm not!"

Vincent refused to listen. He had places to be. "When you wake up and realize that Diedrich isn't a smart poet but a lavish party-goer, don't blame me! He doesn't like people like you! He uses you to make him look better in front of his rich friends! He won't ever love you!"

Vincent turned sharply and slammed his hand down on the glass. The veins on his neck and forehead popped out with minds of their own. His eyes violently raging but once he spoke his voice was calm and silent. "You're testing my patience, Aleister. If you don't tell me how you'd prefer to die, I'll just have to kill you in the most violent way. I don't like crimes of passion. But make no mistake, I snap just like any other human would. Be careful. Watch your tongue."

Aleister fell on his ass, unable to stop his legs from wobbling any further. He watched in silence as Vincent picked up his phone and walked out. The world would never know how to prepare itself for a man as devoted as him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I ask you a question? Well, more of a favor..." Diedrich asked. The two were holding basic Starbucks coffee drinks in their hands as they walked through a park. They'd gotten coffee together a total of five times. Two of those times were in a specialty cafe with that uppity coffee people drink pooped out of a monkey's ass or something like that. The valuable information here was that Diedrich liked coffee. Everything else was kind of deleted since Vincent was more of a tea person. He didn't have anything against coffee, of course, naturally, but he did start to question why people thought coffee beans pooped out of a monkey's ass was somehow a delicacy. Was it all animals? Or just monkeys? He was getting distracted...

"Ask away."

"Would you be my plus one to a party?" Vincent spat out his coffee gloriously and it hit a nearby pigeon. It didn't get on his clothes but it was dripping down his mouth. That was out of nowhere. Really just threw a curveball at him with zero explanation. Alright. We can work with this. 

"Why did you do that?!" Diedrich searched his pockets for a napkin but he couldn't find one. He didn't have to do that. Vincent always carried around a handkerchief. He wiped his mouth and tried to think of a reason why he did such a thing. Telling Diedrich that he kidnapped his boyfriend and locked him up only for him to be on the brink of insanity and tell Vincent that the next thing Diedrich would do would be to invite him out only to use his good looks for his advantage...and then have that prediction come true...no Vincent couldn't say that. There were a number of reasons why he couldn't start there but what really shocked him was that the idiot somehow had enough brains to predict something _and_ have it happen. That's the real shock. 

"I was starting to think that you weren't interested in me," Vincent said. He didn't lie. That part was true. He just left out the bit about Aleister's prediction. See? Vincent isn't a liar. He just selectively tells the truth. There is a difference. 

"What? Why would you think that? I did tell you that you were handsome, didn't I? Or did that happen in a dream?" Diedrich looked off into the distance, trying to remember before he embarrassed himself.

"You have dreams about me?" Vincent tried his best to not sound excited by that. What kind of dreams? The naughty kind? The knightly kind? The kind where he shows up on your doorstep with a knife because you cheated on him with some random hookup? Uhm... that might be a little too close to reality. 

"Doesn't everyone?" he laughed. "Do you not know how attractive you are? I'm pretty sure at least seven people have turned their heads as we've walked by them."

"They're obviously looking at you," Vincent smiled. Ah, yes, very smooth. Did it take you all month to come up with that one? Vincent resisted the urge to cringe. 

"You're just saying that," he laughed again.

"I never just say things. I mean what I say when I say it."

Unable to reply, he attempted to change the subject. "But, will you go? To the party?"

"Yes, I'll go."

"You don't have to dress fancy. It's just a normal party."

"You think I dress fancy?" Vincent tilted his head to the side ever so slightly. He wore button-ups a lot and his pants were usually black jeans giving them the appearance of slacks at times...but he wasn't _fancy_. No. Wait. He did have an unusual amount of vests in his closet compared to the average person. His hair was fairly neat but did that make him fancy? Vincent stopped walking and thought about this for a moment. He rested his fingers on his temple as his eyebrows furrowed. Was he in the wrong decade? Was that the secret to his tea addiction? Reading habits? And the fact he couldn't understand why people wanted coffee beans monkeys ate? Was he actually Jack the Ripper in a past life? That might explain a few more things...

"You've dressed nicely on every occasion that I've seen you. You talk politely and have good manners. It's not a bad thing but it certainly isn't the normal thing," Diedrich explained. "I'm not saying you can't do what you want, I'm just telling you that my friends are rich but this isn't _that_ type of party. They just like to be wild and get drunk." Oh, Vincent knew that much. He would still try to tone down his supposed fanciness. If that was a thing he could even tone down. 

"I see." Vincent already knew the answer to the question he was about to ask but he asked it anyway. "How has Tinder been working for you?"

"I've made too many mistakes in the short time that Aleister has been an asshole," Diedrich ran his hand through his hair. Ah, yes, look at how your shirt clings to your muscles when you do that. Please do it again. Vincent enjoyed staring at the fruits of your gym labor.

"It's working that well then?" Vincent chuckled. He knew exactly how many mistakes Diedrich made. So many different guys but he'd never bottomed for any of them. Aleister was most definitely the type of person to be like 'your ass is mine and mine alone.' Conditioning like that wouldn't just disappear overnight like a boyfriend could. We'll see how long that lasts when handcuffs are involve- no. Wait. Don't go there. What is this a _50 Shades of Grey_ rip off? We're already ripping off Netflix's "You" let's not get anything else involved here. 

"I thought maybe if I got laid once or twice or...ten times it would make things easier. Even if he was an asshole, I still cared about him," Diedrich sighed. "I have really bad taste in men." Please admit that again, if you don't mind. Vincent would like to get that on recording and use it as a text alert sound. 

"You're allowed to mourn your relationship."

"You're such a nice guy," Diedrich laughed. Do nice people lock up other people's boyfriends in the basement of a bookstore? Hm, maybe Vincent was out of touch with the world. "I'll text you the details for the party later. Thanks again for agreeing to come."

"No trouble, really," Vincent smiled as best as he could. This male wasn't getting the clue that Vincent was the best person for him. It was taking incredibly long for his brain to work. Patience was something Vincent thought he had, but now he was doubting himself. Seeing all of those men in Diedrich's room... made his blood boil in ways he'd never experienced before. His fingers clutched his cup too tightly, smashing it in his hands and spilling hot coffee all over himself. Well, fuck. 

"Damnit!" Vincent looked down at his clothes. His hand burned and so did his chest. This would be a bit harder to explain than the pigeon thing. 

"Are you okay?!" Diedrich panicked. He grabbed Vincent's hand and dragged him to his apartment. It was only a block away. Vincent knew the area well. He wasn't expecting Diedrich to react like this but his subconscious must've known this would happen. Did he plan to burn himself for this exact moment? Vincent's heart raced as the two ran down the sidewalk. Diedrich opened his door and pushed Vincent inside, dragging him to the kitchen and running his hand under cold water. Vincent briefly wondered if this was what vampires felt like when they were finally invited inside someone's home. 

"Do you think it'll burn?" Diedrich glanced from the hand to Vincent. His shirt sticking to him in ways Diedrich couldn't avoid. Was this it? The moment Vincent had been waiting for? Really? All because of a small moment of anger? 

"I'm sure I'll be fine. They can't make it too hot or they'll be sued." Vincent removed his hand from the water and unbuttoned his shirt. "Do you have something I could borrow?" he asked, not paying attention to Diedrich's gaze. Or, was he? This was the perfect time to seduce after all. He really should carry handcuffs in his back pocket at all times...

Diedrich took a step closer than anticipated. Vincent looked him in the eyes as his back pressed up against the counter. The sink's water still ran behind him. Diedrich's face incredibly close to his own. Was this the moment? Were they finally going to kiss? He could see the hesitation in his eyes. He could smell the coffee breath radiating off of his lips. Should he initiate? Should he go for the kiss? Would it be too much? Diedrich had called him attractive earlier and invited him to a party...but...was it still too soon? 

Diedrich's hand moved up, grazing Vincent's side but ultimately moving to the cabinet above the sink. Diedrich opened it and grabbed a bottle, shoving it into Vincent's hand. "Aloe, you should use it just in case." He promptly turned around and walked out, presumably to get a shirt for Vincent to wear. What the fuck? Excuse me? Was that tension imaginary? Was Vincent overthinking things again? Diedrich. You can't be _that_ dense, can you? 

"Goddamn," Vincent sighed, holding the bottle tightly. "I guess a few more weeks is nothing compared to the lifetime we will ultimately spend together," Vincent muttered, pouring aloe onto his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Parties. The last place Vincent thought he would be. At a party. The things we do for love... only he was doubting that he would ever be noticed. "I practically offered myself on a platter that time..." Vincent ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Even though they'd come here together, they weren't at all together. Diedrich ran off right after introducing him to some people. Was Aleister right? Was he just a trophy for status? Vincent shook his head, refusing to admit that.

These books, however, were marvelous. Such beautiful first editions that weren't being treated properly at all. Vincent ran his finger down the spine of _The Great Gatsby_ and smiled. Maybe he should recommend that to Alois next. Become something out of nothing. That's what he was always trying to do. Vincent wanted to be Gatsby. In a way, he already was. Diedrich was his Daisy.

"I'm never going to get the girl. Or, in this case, the guy?" Vincent sighed. He fought through the swarms of humans and walked out onto the balcony. Silence. Finally. He was an introverted reader, not a party going drunkard. Shaking his head and resting his arms on the railing, he looked out at the scenery. Maybe he wasn't Gatsby after all. 

"I'm sorry for inviting you to this," Diedrich apologized. This was the first time they'd talked since getting here. Did he follow him out here? 

"You wanted to use me, right?" Vincent didn't turn his head. He was tired of fitting the role he had designed for himself. He wanted answers. If Diedrich was even the slightest bit drunk this was the time to get them. 

"No!" Diedrich refuted, paused, and then sighed. "Well, kind of. I wanted Chlaus to stop getting on my back about Aleister. I thought if he saw you, he'd be a bit less of a nag."

"You only think of me as a friend. I'm not sure what part of this charade helps you."

"I don't...well...it's not like that. I like you, Vincent. I do. But I've never been with a nice guy, you know? I'm just not... not right for you. You deserve someone that's worth it. I'm a wannabe writer. This is who I am," Diedrich gestured to the party. "I'm not nearly good enough for you." Excuses. Vincent wasn't a fan of those. There are enough excuses in the world. Things for why two people shouldn't be together or why women aren't allowed to make decisions for their own bodies. Excuses are miserable things. 

"That's not true," Vincent turned his head and grabbed Diedrich's hand. "I know who you are and this isn't you. You want to fit in with people that you don't relate to because they're all you have. But you don't need to force yourself to be what they want you to be. You can be yourself. You're strong, attractive, and a talented writer no matter what people say."

"You're...so nice..." Diedrich sniffled and began to sob. Vincent hushed him and pulled him close, hiding his chest in his face so no one would see the tears. It was awkward, considering Diedrich was taller than Vincent, but that didn't matter. Maybe now Vincent could prove Aleister wrong.

A woman laughed with another woman beside her. The two escaped the crowd to the balcony. Vincent internally groaned, wanting his moment to last a bit longer. These two ladies were drunk, clearly drunk, and he didn't want to deal with that. Was the universe trying to snatch away his precious moments with Diedrich? How rude. 

"Dear me, you look like you could use a drink!" the one smiled and grabbed Diedrich by the shoulder. She was red. Marvelously red. Red clothes, red hair, red nails, red cheeks. Her red lips curved upward as she linked arms with Diedrich and dragged him along into the crowd. "Let's cheer up that frown of yours!" she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Sorry that she stole your date," the other woman laughed and leaned up against the railing. "Lina is like that."

"Lina? As in...Angelina?" Vincent instantly remembered where he heard Dalles before. Rachel Dalles. Angelina Dalles. Diedrich was...their brother? Cousin? What were the odds of that? "Oh shit..." Vincent muttered. Being interested in someone from that family? A second time? Would they even allow it? No. No, they wouldn't. The universe really was trying to pull them apart. 

"You look a bit pale? Are you okay?" the woman frowned. "Wait a minute. I know you..." she squinted. "You're...Vincent, right? Lina talks about you sometimes. What happened to her sister? She disappeared after you two broke up." Disappeared is putting it lightly. She walked out and it had nothing to do with him. 

"She went to Italy, I think, that's what she said anyway," Vincent shrugged, not wanting to think about it. "She left on her own terms. She was like that, you know? Free-spirited."

"Yeah, yeah, well my name is Nina," she smiled and held out her hand. Vincent took it. "Nice to finally meet you. Thanks for not dating Lina, by the way, I would've been a mess without meeting her."

Vincent chuckled. "Have no fear, I knew Angel wasn't interested no matter how much she tried to convince me she was. I'm glad you two are happy with each other. Even if this is the first time we've met."

"She's right! You are such a gentleman! I might fall for you!" Nina laughed.

"Vinnie! Vin! Vincento!" Diedrich returned with a glass in hand. "The smashing young gentleman!" He nearly fell over but Vincent caught him. Uhm. This could be bad in all sorts of ways. 

"You can't hold your liquor," Vincent observed.

"He's always been bad with that. You're welcome!" Angelina winked. "Come along, Nina! We have to leave these two alone!" she grabbed Nina's hand and led her back to the crowd. Was this her way of approving? That didn't seem right. She must be too drunk to really recognize Vincent. 

"She has always been like that. But this isn't going to help me," Vincent grumbled, struggling to hold Diedrich up. Curse you and your fabulous muscle weight. 

"Vincent..." Diedrich wrapped his arms around Vincent and held him close. He nuzzled his face into his neck and smelled him. "You always smell so nice..."

"Dee, you're drunk," Vincent grabbed Diedrich's arm and pulled him away. "Let's get you back to your place, okay?"

"I don't wanna...Vincent, I want you..." Diedrich whined. He leaned forward to kiss Vincent but Vincent placed his hand over Diedrich's lips and pushed him away.

"Drunk consent is not consent," he stated firmly. Besides, what good would it do him if Diedrich forgot all about their night together? 

Vincent, with much struggle from Diedrich, managed to lead him through a crowd and into a taxi. "Just let me love you!" Diedrich whined the entire car ride. Vincent kept him at an arm's length, quite literally. 

"God must be testing me," his gaze darkened with each moment that passed. The driver felt a shiver run down his spine. If looks could kill...

"Do you not like me anymore?" Diedrich sobbed. "I'm sorry!" he covered his face with his hands.

"Are we there? Look at that, we are there," Vincent pushed him out of the car and lead him to his home. He dug through Diedrich's pockets and found the key. "There we go," Vincent breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door. He pushed Diedrich in only to have him trip over his feet and collapse them both to the ground. How did they even get like this? Vincent should've landed on top by all logic in the world but somehow he was underneath.

"Dee? Are you okay?" Vincent stared into Diedrich's eyes.

"I... really like you..."

"Dee?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, struggling to get up. "I'm gonna..." he fumbled into his bedroom after running into a few walls and just barely managed to strip off all his clothing. He plopped down on his bed butt naked, sound asleep.

"If you're going to sleep, sleep on your side or stomach in case you need to vomit..." Vincent shook his head and gently pushed Diedrich to his side. But Diedrich had only been partially asleep and grabbed Vincent's hand, pulling him down. He held him close, still drifting off, and Vincent was unsure of what to do.

"I guess...this is fine?" he closed his eyes. "Yes, this will have to do." He wasn't about to turn away a gift from the gods. Even if the gods clearly wanted to test his self-control. But, lucky for him, he practiced control in all things. Mr. Grey? Fuck. Fifty Shades why are you showing up again? 


	8. Chapter 8

"What the fuck?!" Diedrich jumped up and stared at the bed with Vincent sleeping soundly on it. His shirt messed up and barely on him, while Diedrich didn't have a single piece of clothing. Furniture was all over the place (as were clothes) and he had zero memories outside of the headache he currently had. That wasn't enough information.

"Hmm?" Vincent lazily opened his eyes and yawned. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and looked up at Diedrich. "Is it morning?"

"Don't 'is it morning' me what the fuck are you doing in my bed? Why am I naked? How the hell are we back in my apartment? What happened last night?" Diedrich cursed himself for raising his own voice. His head hurt all the more now.

"Do you really want to know the details?" Vincent stretched and sat up. His shirt revealing more and more of his chest as he moved. His pants also gently sneaking down his waist.

"W-what?" Diedrich's face flushed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Vincent stared into Diedrich's eyes without many expressions crossing his face. He glanced down Diedrich's body for a second before pointing. "I don't really mind if you're naked but don't you think you should put some clothes on before I answer any questions?" Vincent then stared at his own body. He wasn't going to walk around with wrinkled clothing. Absolutely not. "And, do you have a shirt I can borrow?" This felt familiar. How many more things was he going to borrow from Diedrich? And then conveniently never return?

Diedrich scrambled around his own living quarters and tried to find clothing that was clean. He threw a shirt at Vincent and got dressed himself. Vincent sighed, taking off his shirt to put on Diedrich's. He was tempted to take off his pants too and do the whole 'boyfriend shirt' thing but he decided that was a bit too much for Diedrich to handle right now. Should he roll up the sleeves? Or do the whole floppy-sleeve thing? What was Diedrich's type outside of trashy men? Vincent moved his arms to watch the sleeves flop around. Yeah, this was fine.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Vincent looked up, continuing to flop the sleeves around. He was still kind of tired. It took him a few moments to wake up, especially when rudely awakened. "My arms are shorter than yours I'm just looking at the difference..." Vincent stood up and stared at the length of the shirt. If there was just one more button it would cover his crotch perfectly. Damn. Too short for him not to wear pants.

"I didn't expect you to be so..." Diedrich couldn't think of the word.

"So?"

"Cute?" he shook his head. That didn't seem right.

"Do you want me to be cute, Dee?" Vincent cocked his head to the side.

"Your bedhead is also unexpected. You have a lot of cowlicks," Diedrich stepped forward and pet Vincent's head, patting the hair down only for it to flip up again.

"I think that's just because you made the bed wet."

"It doesn't look lik- wait, what do you mean by that? What were you going to have me say just then?" Diedrich's face became redder. No. You did that all on your own. Vincent wasn't talking about semen.

"You drool in your sleep."

"What?"

"You drool," Vincent stretched out his arms to wrap them around Diedrich. "So when you hugged me your mouth was in my hair an-"

"I get it!" Diedrich pushed Vincent away. "Stop talking!"

"But, I thought you had questions?"

"Did we, uhm..."

"Did we what?" Vincent stared blankly.

"Did we..." Diedrich scratched the back of his neck.

"Sleep together?" Vincent nodded. "Yes," Vincent said, wandering into the kitchen to look for caffeine.

"What?!"

"Literally," Vincent snuck a glance at Diedrich to gauge his reaction before opening cabinets. "You were drunk, stripped, and passed out on your bed. I was going to put a blanket over you but you grabbed my hand and pulled me down so we slept together like that."

"Oh." Was that...disappointment? Or, was this another test from the gods? "I should've expected that," Diedrich laughed. "You don't seem like the type to-"

"I don't seem like the type to _what_?" Vincent, fed up with this wishy-washy bullshit, slammed the cabinet closed and rested his hand on the counter. He was tired. Tired of being nice and tired of being patient. He wanted to fuck damnit! And he didn't want to see another night go by with Diedrich and some lame hookup!

With each step that Vincent took forward, Diedrich took another step back until he backed up into the bed, tripped, and fell onto it. Vincent positioned himself on top of him, his hand by Diedrich's head. "I'm a guy just like you. I might seem like the perfect gentleman but I like sex just the same as anyone else. I like you." Vincent glanced down at Diedrich's lips. "But, you don't exactly feel the same so I'm not going to go any further. No, I am not the type to take advantage of a drunk man, if that's what you were going to say, but that's just common decency. No one should be the type to take advantage of a drunk individual." Vincent closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again he made his move to get off the bed but Diedrich grabbed his wrist and pulled him down again, this time he was the one to pin Vincent down.

"I do like you," Diedrich said, with a firmness in his voice. He moved his knee up to Vincent's crotch and then his hand to Vincent's chin, angling it up. Vincent's eyes widened. This better not be some sort of joke. What was going on? Diedrich's face was getting closer and closer. Their lips almost touchin-

And then Diedrich's phone rang. Fucking cockblocked by the universe. Vincent would have to kill God at this point. Diedrich stood up and moved to check his phone on the nightstand. He promptly declined the call and put his phone on silent, throwing it on a pile of clothes on the floor. Vincent didn't move. He stayed exactly where he was and stared at the ceiling waiting for something else to happen. Maybe Diedrich would make an excuse. Maybe he just wasn't attractive enough for him. Maybe someone would knock on the door. Maybe he'd have to finally kill that boyfriend in the basement to release some of this pent up rage he was feeling.

While Vincent's mind was whirring with possibilities for what else could happen to stop him from getting fucked, Diedrich moved to close the curtains. That was a good sign, right? Maybe? Or was the mood really gone?

"I, uhm," Diedrich stood awkwardly and scratched the side of his face with his finger. "I know I don't really look like it since I happen to work out...people are generally shocked to hear this so I end up with very controlling macho types to avoid bringing it up...or those with fragile masculinity..." Vincent sat up to stare at Diedrich. Was there a point to this dramatic scene? Can they skip right to that kiss they were about to do just a few moments ago?

"But when you pinned me down it dawned on me that maybe I was just assuming things about you that people assumed about me," Diedrich moved his hand to scratch his arm instead.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I don't like to top."

What? Was that it? That was a bit anticlimactic. Was his terrible taste in men just because he was too embarrassed to announce a sexual preference? Vincent silently stared. His gaze lasted too long and he realized that Diedrich thought this was some new revelation. Right. To Vincent it wasn't, obviously, but only because he was a bit of a stalker. Just a bit. Just a tiny bit. He should probably say something.

He opened his mouth to reply but then promptly closed it. What should he say to that? Diedrich obviously felt a bit insecure but Vincent.exe was at a loss here. He opened his mouth again and then frowned, resting his chin in his fingers. He didn't want to make it seem trivial but he also didn't know what type of response Diedrich was searching for. Approval? Acceptance? Some sort of nod? Maybe he would just go with the ignorant route. That might be for the best.

"You don't like those spinning toys?" Vincent tilted his head.

"What?" Diedrich's mouth dropped. He stared at Vincent's neutral (and a bit confused) face and assumed (as Vincent planned) that he didn't know what he was talking about. This still didn't count as lying, by the way, because Vincent was simply allowing Diedrich to jump to an incorrect conclusion. Vincent isn't a liar.

"Those spinning toys. Tops? You spin them and they go," Vincent made a motion with his hand.

"Are you being serious right now?"

"What?"

"Do you really not know what I mean by 'top'?" Vincent stared, not replying and Diedrich sighed. "I don't like sticking it in," Diedrich made the universal signal for sex with his hands. That circle with a finger sticking through it. You know the one.

"Oh," Vincent smiled. "Is that all?" he asked just like a worker at a drive-thru window asking 'is that all to your order, sir?'

"That's...surprisingly a very easy-going reaction..."

"Do you want me to be upset? I can try if you like."

"No, I just...I don't know..."

"Dee, do you really think I'm the type of person to have a poor reaction to anything you tell me?" Vincent held his smile. Diedrich shook his head. "Then, come here," Vincent gestured. Diedrich walked towards him. Vincent moved too fast to see and they ended up in a position very similar to the one they were in before. Vincent's hand rested on Diedrich's chest as he hovered over him. 

"Do you want me to top you?" Vincent asked, moving his hand down Diedrich's shirt to undo buttons. Diedrich's breath hitched and he nodded. Vincent leaned down to kiss him, something he had been wanting to do for a while, and Diedrich reached up to run his hand through his hair. It was a messy kiss with lingering lust hidden behind it. The phone in the pile of clothes continued to vibrate softly in the background. Neither individual was very interested in who was calling.

In sync, the two stripped each other. Diedrich staring longingly at Vincent's body and Vincent returning the stare as he moved his hands along Diedrich's torso. This was another thing he'd been longing to do. He wanted to touch Diedrich. To feel him everywhere since that was the one thing he couldn't imagine properly. He could see faces and imagine reactions, but he could never touch Diedrich.

Vincent moved his fingers up to his mouth but Diedrich grabbed his hand and pulled it down to his own. He made strict eye contact as he sucked on Vincent's fingers. That wasn't something he was expecting but none of today was something Vincent expected. The thought had crossed his mind that they were moving too quickly, that he should stop this or Diedrich would shy away tomorrow, but he couldn't stop himself anymore.

Especially not with Diedrich reacting so nicely to just his fingers. He smiled and desperately hoped Diedrich wouldn't notice the possessiveness in his eyes. "Fuck," Diedrich muttered, clutching the bedsheets.

"Sorry, did I move too fast?"

"That's not it...no, I've just never..." If you don't say it do you really think people are going to understand you? Sure, this is Vincent we are talking about but even then...use your words Diedrich. "You're already way more considerate than anyone I've ever been with..." Diedrich's eyes filled with a small series of tears.

Oh.

Well.

Then, allow Vincent to give you a night you'll never forget.


	9. Chapter 9

Vincent and Diedrich have been happily in a relationship for about a month and a half. He has been carefully observing and gathering more data to make the relationship last but an ominous feeling made him wary. Chlaus doesn't like Vincent. Vincent doesn't like that Diedrich spends so much time with his 'friends.' But, he doesn't complain. 

The simple matter of Aleister Chamber was also resolved. How? Well, by chopping him up into various 'pieces' and blending the fleshy parts. Unfortunately, Aleister wasn't an organ donor but that didn't matter. Vincent was more than willing to sell his better organs on the black market. The more decent sized bones he could deliver discreetly to various stray dogs. Finding small pieces of bone in a city of this size wouldn't be that alarming. Especially if it wasn't recognizable as human. The only thing that remained of Mr. Chamber was his skull. Dental records were a nuisance so Vincent decided to keep it as decor. Personal decor, of course, hidden away somewhere. 

The death of Aleister was caused by poison. Something simple inside a pumpkin muffin. Vincent wasn't a fan of stabbing. Bleeding out could be quite an issue without proper precautions. Plus, it looked painful and Vincent didn't want to be mean. He'd already accidentally starved Aleister on numerous occasions because he was more interested in Diedrich. But, now that big thorn in his side is gone. He felt like a very free man. 

"You never take me to your place," Diedrich realized. 

"I don't exactly have a good living arrangement. My neighbors are loud and rude and the actual apartment itself is in shambles," Vincent explained. "But, if you want to see it that badly, I don't mind showing you." 

"Maybe you should just move in with me," Diedrich mentioned offhandedly. He then realized what he said and covered his mouth with his hand. "Sorry, that just sort of..." 

"Do you mean it?" Vincent couldn't get his hopes up. 

"It would be moving a bit fast..." 

"Okay then," Vincent grabbed Diedrich's hand and led him in the direction of his own living arrangements. 

"This really is a bad neighborhood. How have you survived this long?" Diedrich had no idea how strong or skilled Vincent really was. Good. That made him all the more impressive. 

"Here we are," Vincent said once they reached outside his door. Claude was yelling at Hannah again in the next room over. Alois was covering his ears and sitting on the stairs. 

"Vincent?" he looked up, terrified. He then stood up and ran over to Vincent, nearly knocking him over with a hug. He clung to him, crying. Vincent patted his hair. 

"This is my neighbor's kid, Alois. Alois, this is Dee," he gestured to Diedrich. 

Alois took one glance at Diedrich and held Vincent closer. "Is he your boyfriend?" he asked, moving to Vincent's side to cling to his arm instead. 

"Yes, he is my boyfriend." 

"But I thought you said I could marry you when I grew up," Alois stared up at Vincent with tears still remaining in his eyes. Vincent had never said any such thing. He knew this. Alois knew this. But, Diedrich did not know this. 

"A lot can happen in the future, maybe you still have a chance," Diedrich shrugged. Excuse me? Vincent blinked. Either Diedrich was insecure and didn't want to think that far ahead for fear of being let down...or he really didn't think much of their current relationship. 

Alois frowned, clinging to Vincent's arm more. "I don't like him," he said. 

"You don't?" 

"No, you're pretty, like a jewel, and he..." Alois eyed him up and down. "Is fake. You should date me instead," Alois announced proudly. 

"You're fourteen," Vincent replied. "You're also shorter than me and I like people that are taller. It's easier to catch them off their guard," Vincent didn't intend to say that but he said it anyway. Hopefully Diedrich wasn't paying that much attention. 

"I'll get taller," Alois puffed out his cheeks. "And you're only like 6 years older than me so when I get older it won't be that bad." 

"We'll see," Vincent turned to face his door and a loud crash was heard in Alois's apartment. Alois flinched, clinging to Vincent tighter, fear on his face. He wasn't able to hold up his facade of being a bratty child. 

Vincent opened his door and gestured for Diedrich to go inside. It was nice and tidy, as usual, with nothing really sticking out. It looked more like Vincent hadn't been there in weeks. "Do you want to come inside too?" Vincent asked the blonde. He nodded and continued clinging to Vincent. 

"This isn't exactly what I expected but you're right, it is pretty rundown," Diedrich wandered around staring at things. Books. Yeah, he expected that. A specialty tea rack. He expected that too. What's with all of the knives though? That seems a bit...strange. 

Vincent eyed the area to make sure nothing out of the ordinary was poking out. He'd already disposed of most of Aleister's things but one could never be too careful. Alois tugged on his shirt sleeve and discreetly pointed to the watch on the windowsill. It wasn't Aleister's. Vincent had already disposed of that. But, it was certainly identical to the one Aleister had. Did someone break in and put that there? It wouldn't be hard considering the state of this place. But, it still made Vincent's blood boil. Diedrich was distracted, all he had to do was grab it somehow without bringing too much attention to himself. But, Diedrich had just made him the center of attention. 

"Why do you have so many knives?" Diedrich asked, staring at Vincent. 

"Different knives cut different things." Alois let go of Vincent so he could walk into the kitchen and distract Diedrich. Alois quietly moved towards the window and snatched the watch. "This knife," Vincent picked up one, "is very good for vegetables. But, this one," he picked up a different one, "is very nice for meat." 

"You haven't cooked anything in the entire time I've known you," Diedrich frowned. 

"I don't have a lot of money to go out and buy ingredients but I have made you breakfast from time to time, remember?" Vincent smiled, placing the knives back. "I enjoy cookbooks." You can learn a lot about how to butcher a body in a cookbook. Oh, and some of the recipes are nice too. 

"Really?"

"Really." 

"Alois, what the fuck are you doing in here?" the cursed Claude appeared at the door. 

"I invited him in," Vincent said. Diedrich blinked and the male was already out of the kitchen and by the door. That was fast. 

"Get out now," Claude pointed to the floor outside the door. Alois stared at the ground and reluctantly moved towards the door. Diedrich was clearly uncomfortable but wasn't going to say anything. This was why Vincent hadn't brought you here, if you remember, but no, Diedrich, you just aren't very smart about these things. 

Vincent grabbed Alois's shoulders and muttered by his ear, "Tell him you were here to steal the watch for him. I'm sure he will be pleased," he smiled at patted Alois on the head. "See you soon," he spoke up. "See you very soon," he glared at Claude. 


	10. Chapter 10

Vincent didn't always keep a garden but since the events with Aleister, he figured some human remains would make a nice fertilizer. Luckily for him, these tomatoes were looking very nice. "Those look so good," Alois beamed, staring at the nice plump tomato.

"Yes," Vincent smiled.

"You were right, Claude was appeased by the watch but he still hates you."

"I imagine he does."

"He is such a bastard," Alois sighed. "I don't know what Hannah saw in him."

"She didn't see anything. She saw a child that she loved and a man with easy money and a place to stay," Vincent patted Alois on the head. "She did what she thought was best."

"I thought I told you to stay away from him," Claude grabbed Alois's wrist and yanked him up to his feet.

"You need to let go," Vincent stood up and pointed his gardening hand hoe at Claude.

"Or else what," he sneered.

"You need to let go," Vincent repeated, staring coldly into Claude's eyes.

"You little-" Claude let go only to move towards Vincent. He lunged and the two fell towards the ground. Vincent winced, not liking the impact but at least the dirt here was pretty soft. He'd dropped his only weapon in the process though. Vincent glanced down at his hand to see how far it went but Claude didn't give him a lot of time to plan his next move. He started punching Vincent's torso. Typical. Can't attack visible areas or people will ask questions. Vincent allowed him to think he had the upper hand as he continued to think about what to do next. However...

Alois didn't do much thinking. He grabbed the handheld hoe and hit Claude's neck as hard as he could with it. Blood splurted out every which direction and neighboring animals flew away or started barking. Vincent lay underneath the bleeding out Claude, staring up at the sky as blood trailed down his face and neck. Well, that was unexpected.

"Oh my god," Alois stared at his hand holding the hoe and dropped it. "I killed him?" he looked back at Claude and then his hands.

"It was self-defense," Vincent stated, shoving Claude off of him. "But, now we have to figure out what to do with the body."

"With the body?" Alois started crying. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Vincent, I'm sorry," he repeated himself and began shaking. "I don't want to go to jail. I don't want you to go to jail either. I just..."

"It's going to be okay," Vincent patted Alois's head and smiled. "I just need you to stand guard in case someone comes, okay? It's still bright outside so one wrong move could have us in a very unfortunate situation. Luckily there aren't any cameras on this side of the building and the traffic is pretty light at this time of day. Go make sure no one comes," Vincent pointed to the fence. Alois nodded and got in position.

Vincent stared at the body and frowned. He might be able to use a tarp to wrap it up in and then he could shift the dirt so the blood wasn't that noticeable. But where would he put the body? The trunk of his car might work but it was only a temporary fix. The heat of the sun would cause the body to smell and he couldn't have that. Vincent sighed and continued thinking of solutions. He had to think while working so he started moving the body into a tarp. He wrapped it up and tied the ends with some rope from the shed.

"Alois, I need you to help me carry this now," Vincent picked up one end of the tarp. Alois nodded and tried his best to pick up the other half. Diedrich was coming over later so they really needed to get this figured out before then. Timing is everything.

"You can place your half on the car for now but I need you to get my keys and unlock the trunk." Alois did as he said and walked over to Vincent. He moved his hands around in his pockets trying to find the keys and was unable to. He was too preoccupied with the fact he just killed someone and also the fact he could probably touch Vincent's dick right now using the pocket. To be horny or terrified. Alois wasn't sure which to be. He finally found the keys and dropped them a good three times before figuring out how to unlock a trunk. He managed it and dropped the keys again.

"Leave them, just help me move this into the trunk."

The two struggled with the corpse for a few moments but all was well eventually. Vincent bent down to pick up his keys. He took off the shirt he was wearing that had gotten blood on it and wiped his face before throwing that into the trunk as well. "You need to take off your shirt too," Vincent gestured. Alois paused and stared down at his shirt. He was reluctant to remove it but he complied, placing it into the trunk as well. His pants were safe, surprisingly. Vincent closed the trunk and placed his hands on his hips, stretching out his back by moving from side to side.

"If anyone asks you anything you say he disappeared one day and never came back."

"Okay..."

"Now, I need to take a shower before Dee gets here," Vincent stared down at his dirty covered pants. "I wonder if I have time..."

...

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Diedrich rested his chin in his hand as he stared at Angelina Dalles. The marvelously red-dressed woman that was related to him. They were cousins. When they were younger Angelina and Rachel lived next-door to him so the three of them became rather close.

"You're seeing Vincent, yes?" Angelina asked, picking up her mug of coffee.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know anything about him?" Angelina placed the mug back down and stared Diedrich down carefully. The two hadn't spoken very much since their childhood. Diedrich didn't know anything of Rachel's relationship to Vincent, nor of her disappearance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Diedrich frowned.

"He has a habit of making people disappear...have you noticed anything like that recently?"

"What?" Diedrich's eyebrows furrowed.

"What about your boyfriend?" she took another sip of her coffee.

"Vincent is my boyfriend, Lina," Diedrich snapped.

"Aleister Chamber, what happened to him?"

"I don't know he hasn't said anything. He probably overdosed at a party or something. It doesn't matter," Diedrich waved his hand.

"You don't find it odd that he disappeared right after Vincent came into your life?"

"It's probably a coincidence."

"Yes, I'm sure, and it's just a coincidence that my only sister who shared everything with me dropped off the face of the earth after meeting Vincent Phantomhive."

"You're the one that tried to hook us up at the party. Why are you so angry now that we're together?" Diedrich didn't understand Angelina when they were younger but he certainly understood her even less now.

"I didn't expect it to be so permanent..." Angelina admitted. "I wanted you to get over Aleister but I didn't want you to start dating someone worse..."

"Vincent is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Diedrich stood up and slammed his hand down on the table. "He is a kind man who actually treats me right for once. What right do you have to talk shit about him?!"

"Dee," Angelina glanced around at the other customers. "I'm just concerned about you. I know you, okay? And I know that you don't feel comfortable in this relationship precisely because Vincent treats you right. You feel out of place. Don't you sense it? The way Vincent talks and acts...he speaks in a way that he expects you to want him to speak. He isn't genuine. Are you seriously telling me you never felt something off about him?"

Diedrich sat back down. There were times in their relationship where he thought Vincent might snap and yell at him but that never happened. He only closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and returned to that constant state of smiling. It was a bit unnerving but Diedrich didn't think much of it. That presence that he felt watching him a few times...couldn't have been Vincent, right?

"I have to go or I'll be late," he stood up again and walked out. Angelina sighed.

"Be safe," she muttered.

...

Diedrich walked up the stairs to reach Vincent's apartment. It was quiet. Really quiet. Almost no noise coming from that one neighboring apartment. Odd. Every other time he'd been here (not that it was many times) there had been shouting of some sort. Diedrich walked over to the door and knocked, a woman with bandages over one eye opened it.

"Hello?"

"This is a peace offering for Alois. I don't think he likes me very much but..." Diedrich held out the small package. He noticed the inside of the apartment was very clean. That didn't seem right if a rowdy man threw things constantly. _He has a habit of making people disappear...have you noticed anything like that recently?_ "Is Claude not here anymore?" he found himself asking, an eerie feeling made him uncomfortable.

"Did you know him?" she flinched upon hearing his name. "I'm sorry, he left earlier and hasn't been back. I'm not sure where he went or if he will ever return. He does this a lot but not usually in the afternoon."

"Ah, no, sorry," Diedrich nodded and made his way to Vincent's door. He knocked and heard shuffling and then a click. Vincent stood, smiling as he always did, with a towel hanging loosely around his neck and another one around his waist.

"Sorry, I was in the shower."

"Vincent..."

"Yes?"

"What happened to Aleister?"


	11. Chapter 11

Vincent tilted his head and stared. "Why are you asking me?" Diedrich sensed that same ominous feeling he had before. Something was wrong. He couldn't place what but he usually was able to trust his instincts. Vincent never lied, he knew that much, so maybe if he asked enough questions Vincent wouldn't be able to avoid the main one. 

"Vincent, what happened to him?" he asked again. A small shadow flickered over Vincent's eyes just like the many times before when Diedrich thought he might get angry. He didn't. Instead, he grabbed Diedrich's hand and brought him inside, closing the door behind him. 

"It's not like I was very close to him. Do you really think he would tell me what he was up to?" Vincent shrugged it off and shook his head. "Where is this coming from?" 

"I saw the watch." 

"The watch?" 

"It was on the windowsill and Alois took it. But I know Aleister's watch and that was his watch. I thought maybe you just happened to buy one similar but then you mentioned your money situation and it's been bothering me. Vincent, why did you have a watch that only a rich man could afford?" Was Diedrich always this observant? 

"I happened to walk by your car before getting here. I wasn't planning on it but I saw a bunch of crows hanging out and wanted to snap a picture. When I got closer the scent hit me." Diedrich paused, piecing together all of the information his brain had been delightfully avoiding. "Claude is dead, isn't he? And what about Aleister? Is he also..." 

Vincent's everlasting smile faded and he stared soullessly into Diedrich's eyes. Imaginary chains wrapped around Diedrich's body, forcing him to stay in place. Fight or flight wasn't an option. Just a deer in headlights. It's true then...Vincent is a murderer? Fuck. Even his good boyfriend for once was actually something far worse. 

"Vincent?" his voice cracked. "Answer me." 

"Do you really want to know the answer?" Vincent replied. The longer Diedrich stared into his eyes the more he felt like he was just staring into the depths of an abyss. Hell was Vincent Phantomhive. Secrets to the fires of the unknown lurked inside him. 

Diedrich nodded. 

"Yes, Dee, I killed Aleister Chamber." The words barely reached Diedrich's ears and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He couldn't handle it. He passed out. 

...

When Diedrich opened his eyes he found himself in a strange clear cell. Walls thick and the air cold. Where was he? Why was it awkwardly bright here? He sat up, only to see Vincent at the door to this cell, holding his head in his hands and sobbing. "You shouldn't have found out. It would've been so much better if you just didn't know. Why did you have to find out? Now things can never go back to the way they were..." 

"V-Vincent?" Diedrich crawled over to the locked door and placed his hands on it. He panicked completely. "Vincent you have to let me out. I can't stay in here. Please, Vincent?" 

Vincent shook his head. "I would never hurt you...but you don't believe that. I can't let you leave, Dee, I can't, you're going to turn me in. You don't love me anymore and I can't hurt someone I love." His hands dropped and Vincent stared at Diedrich. His soulless eyes filled with glimmers of true emotion. He just wanted to love and be loved, even if he had a strange way of showing it. "I'll bring you food every day and there is a typewriter in the corner. Maybe one day you'll start loving me again or maybe one day I'll stop loving you," Vincent's eyes returned to the soulless nature. He stared directly through Diedrich, not at him. 

"You'll stop loving me?" Diedrich only realized the meaning of those words after he repeated them. Vincent couldn't hurt someone he loved so Diedrich was safe for now...but if he ever stopped loving Diedrich his fate was sealed. Either he found a way to escape or he would have to somehow convince himself that Vincent wasn't the crazy maniac murder he found him out to be. He shook his head. No. There is no way he could love Vincent anymore. So he had to escape or die. Those were his options. 

"You can't keep me in here forever, Vincent, people are going to notice that I'm gone and they'll start looking for me." He was grasping at straws. 

"I suggest you start typing to pass the time..." Vincent stood up and went to the stairs. 

"Vincent! You can't leave me down here! Vincent! Please!" Diedrich slammed on the door to his prison. "Vincent!" he shouted. 

...

Diedrich didn't know if it had been weeks or a month since being locked away in here. He just knew that the only thing to keep him occupied was this typewriter. So, he started typing. He typed up a story similar to his own. It started out with a high school graduate going to college, meeting a really scumbag man, and falling for him. He mentioned his relationship to Vincent too, changing up the names and certain situations. He turned Vincent into a much more menacing creature than he was, but also a kinder creature before he knew the truth. 

The story controlled him since it was all he could type. So, when he finally finished it he stared at the door, waiting for Vincent to come back. He came to visit him at the same time every day. If he'd kept track of how many times Vincent returned maybe he would've known what day it was. 

Vincent walked down the stairs with food in his hands. He placed it in the dual box and closed the door on his side. Diedrich crawled over and opened his end. "What is this?"

"I stopped by the coffee shop you like and got you your favorite danish," Vincent seemed honestly hopeful for this peace offering. 

"Vincent," Diedrich sighed. This was hopeless. Maybe he should just try to appeal to Vincent's fondness for him and get him to open the door. "Vincent," he started, trying to find the gumption to say words he didn't mean, "I don't care that you killed people, Vincent. I don't mind if you want me to stay in here for the rest of my life either." He stood up. "But could you at least publish this for me?" he smiled faintly and held out the manuscript. 

"You have to put it in the door," Vincent pointed to where the food currently was. "Ah, but there is food, you wouldn't want that to get on the pages..." Vincent had a bit of internal conflict. Diedrich capitalized on his moment. He smiled softly. 

"I love you, Vincent." 

Whether it was pure luck on Diedrich's part or maybe just a lack of judgment on Vincent's, it was hard to say. But Vincent reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to the weird book preserving cell. He opened the door and reached out his hand for Diedrich's manuscript. Childlike innocence on his face. He really only wanted to be loved...that made this all the harder. 

Diedrich lurched forward for Vincent's hand and pushed him into the cell while turning his body to exit it. The paper stack fell to the ground and Diedrich closed the door, locking Vincent in place. That sweet innocence gone completely, Vincent feeling nothing but betrayal now. He stared at his surroundings and went to go sit in the furthest corner he could (where the makeshift bed happened to be). He hugged his knees and sobbed quietly. 

"I just want love." 

"This isn't love, Vincent," Diedrich snapped. "How could you possibly think this is love?!" he gestured to the cell. "This isn't even humane!" Diedrich placed the key on the table and went to the stairs. "I hope you get the help you need," he sighed, not even feeling resentment towards Vincent anymore. He climbed the stairs only to see a chain screen blocking his way. He clutched it, shaking it but there was another key he needed. Fuck! Of course, it wouldn't be that easy! 

Alois stood at the door before the chain screen, twirling the key Diedrich needed on his finger while his other hand was placed on his hip. "So, Vincent's hope was misplaced. You really are the scumbag I thought you out to be," he frowned. 

"Please, you have to let me out," Diedrich started crying. His one and only hope at the hands of a fourteen-year-old boy? Really? What kind of game was the world playing on him? 

"I don't have to do anything," Alois shook his head. "You blamed Vincent for the death of Claude but it wasn't actually Vincent who did that," his eyes filled with rage, "it was me. I protected Vincent. Do you think I won't do it again?" He stopped twirling the keys and shoved them into his pocket. He kicked the screen which caught Diedrich off guard and caused him to stumble down the stairs. Alois opened the screen to promptly lock it again. Diedrich was out like a light. 

"Alois?" Vincent looked up to see him there with a knife in hand. "Alois..." 

"I'm sorry, Vincent, but he can't stay alive anymore. Please don't hate me for this," he closed his eyes and inhaled before slamming the knife into Diedrich's chest. 

"Alois..." Vincent's tears continued to fall, not for Diedrich but his own hopelessness. "Am I really so scary? Am I not allowed to find love?" 

Alois stabbed Diedrich a few more times to ensure he wouldn't rise from the dead and then went to go open the door. He walked into the cell with Vincent and huddled up next to him. "You're going to find the love of your life one day and if you don't find them, I'll marry you instead," Alois promised, holding Vincent as he cried. "But we have to take care of the body and you have to move..." 

"I'm going to miss you, Alois," Vincent sniffled. 

"I'm going to miss you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, it's me. 
> 
> I was fed up with trying to remember the plot to Netflix's "You" and then right after I killed Diedrich I remembered all about the therapist thing. But, I think it's safe to say I just really want Uny in the story so we skipping right through all of the first season and going right to Stalker vs Stalker, tyvm. (Btw, who would win?). 
> 
> Also, the triplets are going to show up soon so before ANY of you try to tell me which one is which let me just say that I spent a good 30 minutes figuring this shit out. I watched the OVA scene where they talked like 3 times to figure out their personalities a bit and then I watched the scene in The Making of Kuroshitsuji II where the "actor" does his hair thing to show his different roles as the triplets to figure out which name was for which one. If for some reason you think I'm wrong, just go with it for the sake of the fic because I'm keeping it how I'm keeping it. 
> 
> Okay. So. Canterbury is the one with his hair parted to the right (his left) and Timber is the one with his hair parted to the left (his right). Thompson is the one without a part and his hair dangles in the center. Please remember this because when they're talking to each other Thompson is always going to be in the middle with Timber and Canterbury on either side. Canterbury is going to be a rage demon in this fic with little care to what he says, Timber is going to be a smol bean, and Thompson is going to be neutral.


	12. Chapter 12

Vincent gazed at the food market and sighed. He needed to find a job before he could actually take up cooking. But at least his new apartment halfway across the country was better than the one he was in before. The neighbors seemed less abusive too. But he practically had a whole floor to himself since vacancies came in and out. That was especially nice.

He stared at the fruit and blindly picked things up and put them down again. Did he really want to spend money on this right now? He should just get some cheap takeout and make it last a few days. He needed a job but without a nice bookstore around he wasn't very qualified or hireable. He sighed and turned to walk down the aisle, only to see a silver-haired beauty and freeze. He could turn around and pretend he didn't see anything. Or he could stand here like an idiot some more and try to figure out how to ask to move by without seeming too awkward. He opened his mouth and then closed it, unsure which route to take, when the man? Woman? Individual? That human right there turned their head.

"Peaches kind of look like butts, don't they?"

"What?"

"They look like butts, see?" the person held out a rather nice looking peach.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess they do?" Vincent didn't know what one usually said to that type of proclamation.

"You aren't from around here, are you?"

"No, I just moved here recently," Vincent admitted. "Was it that obvious?" he lightly laughed.

"I pretty much know everyone in town so it was only obvious to me." That smile though. Damn. Vincent melted a little there. "My name is Adrian," he held out a hand. "I work in the little cafe attached to this place," he pointed.

Vincent accepted it and promptly tried to figure out a cover name on the spot. He could always go back to being Gatsby and just do something incredibly similar to his name. "Vee," he replied. It was a bit too close to the cursed nickname of YouKnowWho but he would get over that eventually.

"Vee?" Adrian cocked his head to the side and stared at Vincent. He eyed him up and down and squinted slightly. "You were staring at me just a few moments ago, weren't you?" Well, shit. Uhm. You see...

"Yes," Vincent laughed a bit awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. "You're kind of taking up the whole aisle so I wasn't sure if I should talk to you or try to squeak by." Was that a good enough response? Maybe he'd just leave it there...

"Sorry about that," a lopsided grin and Adrian moved out of the way. Vincent narrowly escaped death. He moved along, sighing, very disappointed in his lack of funds, and then ultimately got numerous watermelons and only watermelons because they happened to be on sale. So, as he was shoveling watermelons into his car, he died a bit inside. Not only because all he had to eat was watermelon...but also because he may or may not have just gotten addicted to someone so soon after YouKnowWho.

...

"Ain't'cha the new tenant?" a smiling ginger with an obsession for oddly patterned clothing and teardrop makeup waved. "What're ya plannin' to do with all 'em watermelons?"

"Eat them?" Vincent replied. A set of triplets escaped the open door and started whispering amongst themselves. Another ginger with thick eyeliner and the fashion sense of a nutcracker stepped through the threshold and started joining the whispering party.

"Me name's Joker," the first ginger gestured to himself. "I don't think I properly introduced meself earlier. That 'ere is Drocell, Thompson, Canterbury, and Timber, 'ey don' talk much on account of 'eir odd speech patterns."

"Oh?" Vincent nodded and started carrying watermelons up to his apartment.

"Do ya wan' some help?" Joker resisted the urge to laugh.

"If you wouldn't mind..."

"Ain't no trouble," Joker insisted. "Well?" he gestured to the triplets. "Don' jus' stand 'ere." The trio scurried over to the car and helped with the watermelons, each grumbling to each other in the process.

"Yes," Vincent sighed reluctantly, "you can have a watermelon for your troubles." The triplets glanced at each other and then looked at Vincent. "I'll cut it for you too."

"Ya can hear 'em?" Was he not supposed to be able to hear them?

"Yes?"

"Interestin'" Joker didn't say anything more on the subject and the whispering among the triplets stopped. They decided morse code with blinking was a better option. But, Vincent knew morse code too. He didn't mention that though.

Canterbury: What the fuck is this new guy doing buying so many watermelons?

Timber: I'm sure he has his reasons just keep working or Joker will get mad at us again.

Thompson: Maybe he just likes watermelons?

Canterbury: I want to go back inside with the fucking air conditioning. This heat is killing me. If I die, put the newbie in jail for me.

Timber: That's mean!

Thompson: I don't think this qualifies as child labor so he isn't doing anything illegal by asking us to help him.

Timber: But, Joker was the one that asked us to help do you want him in jail too? After all he has done for us?

Canterbury: I'm mad and I'm going to be mad so shut the fuck up with your logic.

Their morse code bickering continued the entire time. When all of the watermelons were safely inside his apartment, Vincent grabbed the biggest one to cut. He took the knife and slammed it down into the melon in one swift stroke, causing it to slice in half. The triplets flinched, wondering where all that rage came from. They started whispering again.

Canterbury, to Thompson: Do you think he is some kinda wacko killer? Are we gonna die because he can hear us?

Timber, to Thompson: Maybe he is a very skilled chef. He has a lot of knives.

Thompson, to both: Calm down. We haven't even done anything worth getting him mad at us for. I think we are safe. He is just cutting a watermelon. Maybe he has had a bad day?

"Here," Vincent slid over a plate of nicely cut watermelon pieces. "Just take it and go. You can return the plate later. Or, if you are really that scared of me just get Joker to return it."

Canterbury, to Thompson: This bitch really thinks he is all that.

Timber, to Thompson: Aw, he is being really considerate with offering us a different method.

Thompson, to both: The two of you are idiots just grab the plate already.

Timber and Canterbury held out a hand to grab the plate and Thompson grabbed it with both of his hands. Back to morse code again.

Canterbury: You said to grab it like you weren't going into fucking do it.

Timber: Be nice, he is just matching his hair like we are.

Thompson: Fine, be that way.

Thompson let go of the plate and then the two lost their grip on it. The plate nearly fell to the ground. Vincent caught it, and every piece that slipped off of the plate as well. "You three are quite the troublemakers."

"I'll take the plate," Joker grabbed it and the triplets rushed out of the door, fearing their lives. "And I'll make sure it gets back to ya in one piece," Joker laughed awkwardly and walked out too. 

"Seriously," Vincent stared at the floor of his kitchen stacked with watermelons in every which way. "What am I going to do with these?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Hello?" Adrian poked his head in through the door that was open and walked in. He stared at the watermelons and looked around at the boxes still waiting to be unpacked.

"Hello?" Vincent stared, watermelon guts splashed onto his face since he wasn't expecting Adrian to walk in. How did he even know where he lived? They'd only talked the one time. Oh, wait, the food market was just across the street wasn't it? And there was a house above it. So...did Adrian live there? It did look like a family-owned operation.

"Do you have a thing for watermelons?" Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"I really don't know why I bought so many myself," Vincent sighed.

"Hm, well, I'll take one or two off your hands and give you this to trade," Adrian held out a bag of produce.

"Please do-" Vincent reached for the bag and Adrian wiped his cheek with his thumb and then licked the watermelon guts. Vincent stared at him. Adrian stared at him. The two blushed awkwardly and Vincent turned to place the bag on the counter.

"I'll just uhm, take these then," he laughed awkwardly and picked up two random watermelons. "See you around," he nodded and exited.

Canterbury: This bitch is fuckin' gay isn't he?

Timber: Don't say that like you have something against it.

Thompson: We've made it this far can we just return the plate and be done with it?

Canterbury: You fucking do it. I'm not going back in there.

Timber: We're counting on you, Thompson.

Thompson: You two are a bunch of scaredy-cats.

Thompson walked into the apartment and placed the plate down. He bowed a bit and walked away. "Thank you," Vincent smiled. He didn't have extra cash to spend on buying new plates.

Thompson: See? That wasn't so hard.

Canterbury: Great. Let's fucking go.

Timber: I feel bad. We didn't even wash it...

Vincent, tapping on the counter: Don't worry about it.

Timber & Canterbury, to Thompson: He knows morse code too?!

Thompson, to both: Well, when I said we should learn to speak to each other telepathically you both said no. But, if we had awakened our superpowers this wouldn't be a problem.

The triplets continued bickering and made their way down the stairs. Vincent briefly wondered what they would try to learn next to keep him from hearing their conversations. Maybe they'd come up with a weird pig latin?

"Hm, Adrian did find my place rather quickly though. Is he friends with Joker?" Vincent didn't think about it too much and started washing the plate the triplets returned. "Oh, that reminds me..."

...

Vincent carried a tupperware container holding watermelon into the storage unit he was currently renting. He'd managed to save his cell and travel with it. Rebuilding it was hard but at least it came in handy. He didn't think he would have to use it so soon.

"Oh? You're back?" Sparkling hair tinted pink with a braid on the one side. The male meditated on the makeshift bed in the cell. "You know, you really don't have to keep me in here, Mr. Psycho. I'm not going to tell anyone about you," he smiled, saying the same thing he has said a dozen times.

"That's what they all say," Vincent replied, putting the watermelon into the compartment.

"Did you end up buying a lot of watermelons recently?" Blavat tilted his head and smiled, returning the unnerving grin Vincent usually wore.

"You know, we really wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't asked so many questions and provided a hypothesis for why I was moving," Vincent sat down in a chair and crossed his legs. "Did you want me to kill you? Why else would you do that?"

"Teehee," Blavat reached for the watermelon. "I just have a habit of blurting things out, I suppose. Did you find your perfect match too?"

"There you go again with your strange predictions."

"They aren't strange! The cards whisper to me!" Blavat huffed and shoved a watermelon piece into his mouth.

"Whatever you say."

"Besides, I helped you get your fake IDs and stuff. Can't we call it even? I have no interest in blackmailing you! Really! No one would listen to me anyway. I'm a starcrossed moron," Blavat insisted. "Absolutely the most looney of tunes! I'm also off of my meds so I'm hearing voices again which is fun..." Blavat sighed. "Please just let me out? I have someone waiting for me in another country so I'll seriously be out of your hair."

"I'll think about it," Vincent stood up.

"Are you leaving again? So soon? But you just got here," Blavat pouted.

"I have some job searching to do and some people to look up."

"I don't have any social media accounts because the government totally stalks them," Blavat called as Vincent left. "Just so you know! Also if you could get me a smoothie at some point, please! I really like the mango ones!"

Vincent rolled his eyes. Blavat didn't seem like a threat he needed to kill but he couldn't be too careful. The book YouKnowWho had written was becoming quite popular so Vincent especially needed to be careful. How was Alois doing? He should ask him later.

He wandered over into a nearby park and plopped down under a tree. He took out his phone and looked up 'Adrian's in the area. He had no idea what Adrian's last name was and the only viable account he found was on private. Damn. Vincent stared at the branches of the tree he was lying underneath. He really missed YouKnowWho and all of the good times they spent together.

Vincent took out the book he'd been planning on reading and at some point, he ended up falling asleep. The wind blew through his hair as he laid there, completely unaware of his surroundings. 

"Are you a reader?"

Vincent opened his eyes to see Adrian smiling down at him. The way the lighting of the trees worked, Adrian appeared to be some kind of angel. How fitting for his silver hair.

"Yes, I'm a fan of books," Vincent replied. Did it count if Adrian was the one to talk to him? Vincent was minding his own business, it wasn't as if he was picking up his old habits again. Adrian had come to him. He wasn't doing anything wrong. Nothing at all.

"Really?" Adrian smiled, excited. "We were just looking for someone to manage books in the cafe portion of that market you were at. All of the stuff my brother buys isn't selling because he is terrible at it! Have you found a job yet?" How did he know Vincent was looking for a job? Well, it was probably obvious with the discount watermelons and the fact he recently moved here.

"No, I haven't."

"Would you like to work there?"

"I would love to," Vincent smiled. Was it really wise for him to work there? But, he needed a job so...it didn't matter.

"Fantastic!"


	14. Chapter 14

"What type of book hell is this?" Vincent stared at the miserable scenery. Books in every which way stacked in all sorts of strange positions. Why hadn't anyone complained about this yet? 

"I thought it would be cute but it turned out much different from what I imagined..." Adrian's brother sighed, looking defeated. 

"Vee, this is Alan, my little brother. I was adopted into the family so that's why we don't look very similar." 

"That's rude, Dri," Alan huffed. "I'm going to tell William when he gets back. And Sascha. And Ludger."

"You would tell them all anyway," Adrian shook his head. "By the way, Sascha isn't related to us they're Ludger's significant other," Adrian clarified the family tree for Vincent. "William and I are around the same age. Then there is Ludger and then there is Alan and Sascha." 

"You say that like I'm somehow infinitely younger than you!" Alan huffed. 

"Alan, you're only a year older than the triplets." 

"So?" 

"So, you are infinitely younger than me," Adrian smirked and crossed his arms. "The gap between an adult and a minor is a lot bigger than you think." Somehow this conversation reminded Vincent of Alois. He decided to leave the two brothers to their bickering and start rearranging the books in a way that was both pleasing and not book hell. 

Unfortunately for Vincent, the first book stack he had chosen to work on was entirely made up of YouKnowWho's book. He stared at the cover too long, reading the author's short bio on the back and then the synopsis. He hadn't actually read the book... he didn't want to know what type of person he was painted out to be. 

"Have you read it?" Adrian asked. Vincent looked toward him and then back to the book. 

"No, I haven't read it," he confessed.

"Is this what you usually go for?" Adrian took the book out of Vincent's hands and stared at it. He flipped through it and read over the synopsis. 

"No, it's not," Vincent shook his head. "I do enjoy all types of books but I prefer things to be a bit more on the classical side. I just happened to know the author of that one so it caught my eye." 

"Happened?" 

Vincent tensed up slightly. He didn't realize he used past tense. "Yeah, we ended things on bad terms." 

"Is that so?" Adrian placed the book back on the stand in front of the stack. "Was he your ex?" 

Vincent didn't say anything for a while. He sort of nodded and held his hand to his head for a moment. "Yeah..." Vincent sighed, dropping his hand to his side again. "Yeah, he was. It's kind of depressing how that works," Vincent turned to look Adrian in the eyes. "You don't know how badly you've ended things until you're no longer on speaking terms. We could've done things so much differently, maybe saved our relationship, or maybe not have entered a relationship at all." Adrian opened his mouth to reply. "Sorry," Vincent stopped him before he could say anything. "I need some fresh air." 

He turned on his heel and walked out the nearest exit. Vincent leaned up against the wall and stared out at the sky. He really missed YouKnowWho and Alois would probably scold him for it. He sighed and closed his eyes to feel the breeze. He shouldn't stay out here too long since he was technically on the clock. He raised his arms above his head and stretched before walking back in. 

"What did you say to him?" Alan slapped Adrian on the side of his head. "Did you go on one of your creepy deduction rant things?" Deduction rant things? What does that mean? 

"I didn't!" Adrian insisted. "And I don't go on rants if people don't ask how I know things..." he pouted. Vincent went back to looking at books to reorganize. He decided it was best not to interfere in whatever brotherly discussion these two were having. 

"Look, I know you like the new guy and everything but could you at least try to act a bit more patient with this type of stuff? He clearly has some past trauma or something he is working through," Alan whispered, noticing Vincent was back. 

Vincent sighed. Living here wasn't going to be easy, was it? 

...

"Here," Adrian held out a lemon-looking cupcake. "Sorry about earlier..." 

"Thanks?" Vincent took it, staring, not sure if he was supposed to eat it now or take it home. Considering all he had been eating for the past few days was watermelon, this would be a nice change of pace. 

"Take this too," Adrian held out a to-go bag from the cafe. "It's not like we can put them up for sale again tomorrow," he smiled. 

"Thank you?" Vincent took that as well. Should he open it? Or take it home? Vincent had never been given this much food from someone before. YouKnowWho was more of the type to give gift cards as an apology for forgetting important life events when they happened. Had he ever really received a proper present in his life? Vincent couldn't think of anything. 

Canterbury, to Thompson: This bitch over here trying to get laid. Look at this shit. 

Timber, to Thompson: It's really cute how they just ignore the scenery and stand right in front of the doorway. 

Thompson, to both: We're here for errands not to make enemies. 

"Apologies," Vincent took a step to the side so the triplets could wander into the store. Each one shot a glare at him as they walked past. 

"You can hear them?" Adrian glanced between Vincent and the triplets. 

"Is it that shocking?" Joker had that reaction too. What was so special about being able to hear them whisper? 

"Yes, it is," a male with circular round glasses and in desperate need of a brush spoke from behind Vincent. He turned to see him readjust his glasses. "Because one of them isn't human."

"Othello? You're back!" Adrian grinned from ear to ear and hugged the smol human in a lab coat. 

"Yes, your lord and savior has arrived and I expect lots of cookies," he announced and crossed his arms. 

"Are you sure you should be telling the new guy all about your project?" Adrian questioned, not even bothering to whisper since apparently Vincent had superhuman hearing. 

"He might end up being my new project since he apparently can hear the frequency only those triplets are supposed to be able to hear," Othello's eyes gleamed and he took a step forward waving his fingers in a way that made Vincent very uncomfortable. 

"Well, I think I should get going..." Vincent pointed to his apartment complex across the street and started walking. 

"Wai-" 

A truck flew down the road ignoring all forms of signage or lights. Vincent had two choices, step back onto the curb, or get hit. He opted for the third option which was to stand right in the spot he was currently standing in and watch the truck come right for him. Which, if you think about it, aligns very nicely with the 'get hit.' 

The truck's line of travel was steadily moving at an angle down the road. Vincent could tell he was safe and waited for the truck to pass before he continued walking. 

"Wasn't that Lau?" Othello looked at the back of the truck as it continued to get further and further away. 

"He really needs to stop driving with his eyes closed," Adrian frowned. 

"Hm," Othello held his chin in his hand. "How did your friend there know about his tendency to swerve? He was very calm too that isn't normal for someone about to get hit by a truck..." 

"Vee is just full of surprises," Adrian shrugged. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Be careful," Vincent warned, "that book stack isn't steady. I'm still-" Adrian turned to face Vincent but his warning fell on deaf ears. The stack of books on that table started falling. He turned back to look at it, but he noticed too late. Vincent rushed forward and pushed him to the ground as books fell onto his back. 

"Are you okay?" he smiled, even though everything hurt. Adrian stared up at him, blinking, trying very hard to figure out what happened. 

"Yes?" 

"Goo-" Vincent winced, standing up. He held his wrist and assessed the damage. He totally landed on it wrong, likely a sprain, damnit. 

"I'll go get the first aid kit!" Adrian scrambled to his feet and ran around searching for the nearest one. 

"You..." Vincent turned to face the voice. "I need to talk to you," the stranger that was driving the truck yesterday grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. What was his name again? Lau? He clung tightly to Vincent's now-injured wrist and never let go, even when they reached their destination. He pushed Vincent up against the wall and stared down at him with his eyes only slightly open. 

"Where is Sky?" 

"Sky?" Vincent tilted his head innocently. "I'm sorry, I'm new in town. Could you describe them for me?" 

"Blavat Sky," Lau clutched Vincent's wrist tighter. "You were the last person to see him. I know it. I glanced at the last IDs he made. What was it again? Vi-" Vincent pulled Lau forward with the arm Lau was clinging to so preciously. It caught him off guard and Vincent used that to spin the two around. He grabbed the pocket knife hiding in Lau's shirt and opened to press the blade against his throat, after slamming him into the wall. 

"I don't know who you are or what your relationship to him is but if you want to remain in the world of the living you should leave me alone," he warned, pressing the blade against him enough to cause Lau to bleed. 

"We aren't close but he is a valued customer and I would prefer to have him back alive," Lau frowned. "You won't kill me," he smirked. "You're here to avoid drawing attention to yourself. I have many people that would start searching for the reason I disappeared." 

"I don't have to kill you," Vincent pressed his knee against Lau's crotch. "I just have to damage you in enough places so you get the memo to leave me alone." 

"Do it. Go ahead." Lau glanced to the door. "I know you have good hearing. You've noticed his footsteps, haven't you? Adrian is looking for you. It won't be long until he does. If you're going to torture me, do it quickly." Vincent didn't take the bait, he just let the knife go further into Lau's neck. "I don't want to die, really," Lau insisted. "I don't even care who you are. I promise. I just want my customer alive and traveling to where he is supposed to go- ahck!" Vincent put more pressure on Lau's crotch. 

"He has someone waiting for him out of the country!" Lau blurted out. "I just want them to be happy, please, no one would believe a word he says. He says crazy things all of the time. You have nothing to worry about! Nothing to worry about from me either- ahahaha. Please stop, do anything else and I just might get turned on!" Lau pleaded, his face turning a light shade of pink. "I'm a terrible drug addict, okay? No one listens to anything I say either because I'm high 99% of the time!" He wasn't lying. Vincent smelled numerous scents on his clothing. 

Vincent sighed, returning the knife and taking a step back. "I'll think about it." 

"Thank you very much," Lau brought his hands together in a praying motion and bowed slightly. "My dreams of being a father are not doomed." 

"What are you two doing out here?" Adrian asked, holding the first aid kit. "You're bleeding," he pointed to Lau's neck. 

"Oh, this?" Lau laughed, holding his neck. "I've gotten into knife-play recently. It's nothing to worry about." 

"Knives?" Adrian looked at Vincent and then to Lau. "What does that have to do with Vee?" 

"You didn't know?" Lau gasped, slinging his arm around Vincent. "This guy has a knife fetish," he pointed. "So many knives but he doesn't actually cook with any of them! Joker told me that the only food in his apartment right now was watermelons. What else would he use knives for? I saw him get a new one just the other day so I thought 'oh, yes, teach me your knife ways and turn me on with that cold gaze!'"

"Did Joker really tell you that?" Adrian didn't look very convinced. 

"Okay, you've caught me," Lau sighed, "I heard about the new guy in town and I went to his place myself to check it out." Oh. So that's the reason there were fingerprints on the window's glass. Vincent thought it was the triplets spying on him initially but realized there would be more than the two hand prints. 

"Do you really have a knife fetish?" Adrian looked to Vincent. 

"Of course he does! I confronted him on it and he immediately complied! We were just about to get to the good part and you ruined it!" Lau puffed out his cheeks. "Now I'm hard for no reason," he sighed, shaking his head and removing his arm from Vincent. "I expect us to pick this up again later!" Lau pointed, running off. "I know where you live! I want my full experience!" he shouted. 

"Uhm..." Adrian opened the first aid kit and held out the ace bandage. "Do you want me to wrap it for you? Your wrist..." 

"Oh, sure," Vincent rolled up his sleeve and held out his wrist. 

"Sorry about Lau," Adrian apologized. "He is rather strange." 

"I'm sure he means well," Vincent smiled. The only thing on his mind now was whether or not this counted as holding hands. Adrian's hands were touching his, even if it was only slightly, but did this count? Hm...just because Adrian was wrapping his wrist didn't mean he was doing this because he liked him. Did Vincent know his sexuality? Damn. He should've been paying more attention to his body language. His face was just too distracting. So nice to look at-

"Did you hear me?" 

Vincent blinked. "No, I'm sorry, what did you say?" 

"Do you really have a knife fetish?" he laughed, feeling awkward for repeating the question. 

"It's true that I have a lot of knives but..." Vincent paused, unsure of what to say. "I've never used them like that. I'm not very into sadism. I prefer to treasure the person I love," he smiled. 

"Oh," Adrian closed the first aid kit and returned the smile. Was Vincent imagining things or did that smile look forced? Was he disappointed with that answer? 

"Hm, maybe that's not the best way to put it," Vincent closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He moved his finger to his temple and tried to find a better explanation. "I don't know what I like or don't like. I've never looked into any fetishes for myself." 

"You've never thought about it?" 

Vincent opened his eyes and melted at that innocent curiosity. Outside of Alois, no one had ever been this interested in him before. YouKnowWho pretended to be at times, but Vincent was so focused on trying to keep their relationship going he couldn't remember the specifics of those conversations. 

"I can't say that I have." 

"Are you two going to stand out here flirting all day or are you going to get back to work?" Alan huffed, crossing his arms. 

"Sorry," Vincent apologized. 

"We weren't flirting!" Adrian insisted. 

"Uh huh, sure," Alan rolled his eyes. 


	16. Chapter 16

"Have you thought about sex?" Blavat pointed to Vincent. 

"What?" 

"Have you thought about sex?" Blavat repeated his question. "Most people turn to drugs, drinks, or sex if they're going through something rough. You don't seem the type to drink or do drugs so have you fucked anyone lately?"

"I don't want to run this risk of catching an illness or having a surprise child," Vincent replied. 

"So find a guy and use protection," Blavat shrugged. "It's not that hard. Sirius!" Blavat shouted and turned to look at his left. "Will you do me a favor and shut the fuck up? I'm trying to offer my honest advice here!" He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to Vincent. "All I'm saying is that if you want to get over your last relationship but don't want anything serious maybe you should just fuck a few people, make some bad decisions, and then look for a real partner. That's the order people usually use." 

"I don't think that is quite how that works." 

"Well, you have to start somewhere. I would offer my services but I have someone waiting for me," he sighed, resting his head against the glass. 

Vincent stared at him, watching him mutter things for a while, and then he stood up to open the door. Lau had a point. Blavat didn't appear to be much of a threat and he honestly looked interested in leaving the country. There wasn't a need to kill him or hold him here anymore. 

"Are you letting me out?" Blavat stared, not moving even though the door was open. 

"You have someone waiting for you." 

"I knew you were a romantic," he smiled, jumping up to his feet and rushing towards Vincent to hug him. "You just need a big hug and a new boyfriend! Or girlfriend! Or themfriend!" Vincent awkwardly patted Blavat on the back until he released him from the hug. 

"I'll stay in touch!" Blavat smiled. "But only by mail because I don't want our conversations watched by the FBI agents on the internet!" 

"Would you like me to escort you?" Vincent offered. 

"Sure!"

...

There was a knock on Vincent's door. He quickly dried his hair with a towel and threw on some pants before opening it. Lau stood there, gazing at his practically naked self, smirked, nodded, and gave him a thumbs up. "You're hot." 

"What are you doing here?" Vincent ignored the comment. 

"I'm here to thank you with my body," Lau outstretched his arms and smiled. 

"No thanks," Vincent stared closing his door but Lau grabbed it. 

"No! Wait, seriously, I want to thank you for letting Sky travel. Also, I need to ask a favor?" Lau laughed a bit nervously. 

"Why are you asking me favors?" 

"Because I can technically still blackmail you?" 

"I'm starting to think you really do have a knife fetish," Vincent's eye twitched. 

"Sky said you needed to relieve some tension so if you don't mind, can we please fuck?" Lau pleaded. 

"Why?" 

"I thought I made it very clear," Lau frowned. 

"Go get me food and I'll think about it," Vincent slammed the door closed on Lau's fingers and he screamed. 

"I'm not a masochist but you could really convert me!" Lau said loud enough to be heard by Vincent and then went to go get some peace offerings. He returned moments later, or, so Vincent thought, but really it was just Joker. 

"Oh, uh," Joker glanced at Vincent's shirtlessness and tried very hard not to glance again. "Triplets wanna giv' ya this," Joker held out the container of food. "'ey tried to make it 'emselves so I ain't promisin' it'll taste good." 

"Thank you," Vincent accepted it. 

"You can ignore Lau," Joker pointed to Lau trying to do some weird dance ritual in the parking lot. "He is always like that." 

"I'm sure he is," Vincent smiled. 

"Well, I'll be off," Joker laughed awkwardly and walked away. Vincent closed the door and opened the lid to the container. It had 'Plz Die' with a skull on the top and then in smaller writing 'Plz don't die we actually like you.' Did Timber convince them to leave that on? Canterbury probably wrote the 'Plz Die'.

"I have peace offerings!" Lau walked right into Vincent's apartment and placed the food on the counter. "Now, please fuck me." 

"No." 

"What? Why?" he whined. Vincent closed the door. 

"I'll eat your food and then you'll leave," Vincent sighed. 

"But I really need you to stick your dick in my ass."

"Why?"

"Well, because...well..." Lau wasn't sure what to say. "We both need to get over people so we might as well use each other," his expression finally turned somewhat serious. He leaned up against the wall and sighed. "I'm in love with my sister and she has a girlfriend..." 

"Your sister?" he asked, waiting for more information. Not that he was about to judge this man (who clearly had a lot of problems) over the matter of incest. To be honest, incest was never one of those things Vincent thought was 'dirty' unless children were involved. Mixing of genes too close together is bad for the child that is produced. In any case, Vincent rummaged through his kitchen to find a fork and started eating whatever it was the triplets made for him. Despite looking ominous, it was actually very tasty. Or, maybe he was just desperate. 

"We've known each other since we were kids and she treats me like an older brother," he explained. "So, you see? I have unrequited love and Sky said you were going through a tough breakup! We can just use each other! No strings attached. I would go fuck someone else but..." 

"But?" Lau didn't continue so Vincent repeated himself. "But?" 

"People seem to think I like to sleep around but the truth is I've never..." 

"You're a virgin?" Vincent shoveled another mouthful of this mystery roast into his mouth. What was it about people being so reluctant to share their sexual truths with him? YouKnowWho was embarrassed to be a bottom and now Lau was embarrassed of being a virgin. There was nothing wrong with either of those things. Fuck society for making people think that. Being a virgin doesn't mean you're naïve or even that you aren't a complete 'adult'. Plenty of people don't like sex at all, you know? Fuck society again. Fuck it a third time for good measure. And then throw it out, because the only person you have to live with your whole life is yourself, so be someone you're proud of and comfortable with. 

"I'm not going to take your virginity," Vincent placed the container on the counter and rested his hand on his hip. Lau deflated. "What I can do, is give you a lot of hickeys in various places and you can lie as you wish to see if she has any sort of jealousy." 

"Will that work?" 

"That's why you're trying to get laid, isn't it?" Vincent chuckled. "You've waited this long because you've only been interested in her but now, she is interested in someone else and you're conflicted. So, test her feelings in a way only you would." 

"Am I easy to read or do you just read everyone like that?" Lau frowned. 

"That's a secret," Vincent winked and lifted Lau's shirt. He moved to kiss his chest but sensed severe bloodlust. He turned his head sharply towards the window. 

"What's wrong?" 

Vincent moved to close the curtains and stared out. What was the angle? Where was the camera? Was someone here just now or were they gazing from far away? He closed the curtains, ignoring it for now, but he would come back to this later. 

Lau grabbed his shoulder, turning him, and pushed him against the window. He kissed him. Vincent avoided it at first but gave in. There should at least be some mood involved or the hickeys wouldn't look very realistic. It wasn't that Lau wasn't attractive. He was. But, he just wasn't Vincent's type. If he even had a type. He was attracted to strong characters. YouKnowWho had a strong and menacing exterior but turned out to be not that confident. Adrian- ah, no. Don't think about that. Trying to enter a relationship with someone was a bad idea. Maybe Blavat was right. A few flings might help take his mind off of things. 

"For someone that was reluctant to fuck me you're getting very into this," Lau laughed. He was lying on the floor with his hands above his head, Vincent biting his neck where he'd cut him earlier. 

"Shut up or I'll change my mind." 

"Yessir." 


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you the man that fucked my brother?" a seemingly quiet woman stared directly into Vincent's eyes. There was a bit of anger lurking there. 

"You must be Lau's sister..." Vincent replied. She snatched his collar, breaking a button and gazing at his neck. 

"You're him." She removed her hand to lift it, fully prepared to slap Vincent but Lau appeared behind her and grabbed her wrist. 

"Ranran, you're making a scene," he gazed at the crowd in the cafe. 

"Let go," she growled, trying to break free. 

"No." 

"Let go," she struggled harder. "I'm going to kill him!" Lau picked her up and carried her outside. 

"I'm really sorry about this Vee!" he apologized and started running. No he wasn't. He wasn't sorry in the slightest. Lau was very pleased his strange plan had worked, somewhat. 

"I feel a bit guilty..." Vincent admitted. He stared down at his shirt that was one button less and sighed. 

"If you want to come upstairs, I have a sewing kit," Adrian offered, pointing up to the home above the market. Adrian? Inviting him into his home? What? Was that safe? Shouldn't he refuse? He should totally refuse. He needed to. For Adrian's own safety he shoul-

"Thank you," he accepted, following behind. Fuck. Fucking fuck fuck. No. Bad Vincent. But what kind of place did Adrian live in? Was it clean? Was he the messy type? He had so many questions. 

"Sorry it's so messy," Adrian walked in, looking under things and around things for his kit. "My brothers don't like to keep things where they belong. You know how there are clean freaks? Well they're the opposite. They see something perfect and want to destroy it." Adrian lost his train of thought. He found his kit finally. "Take off your shirt," he held out his hand. 

"Right," Vincent took off the apron first and then began unbuttoning his shirt. Adrian stared at him the entire time with his hand held out, waiting. Why was he gazing so intently? Was he looking for something? Vincent started to give the shirt to him but he moved his wrist in the wrong way and dropped it. Shit. Nice move. Good going. He leaned down to pick it up but that gaze of Adrian's never wavered. He didn't even move an inch. Odd, wasn't it? He seemed the type to want to apologize and pick up the shirt instead. Vincent ignored his confusion and gave Adrian the garment.

Adrian sat down on the couch, ignoring the clothes on top of it and started sewing. He used one of those spare buttons attached to the inside. "I know it's not really any of my business," he began, speaking a bit coldly, "but you probably shouldn't start anything up with Lau if you don't want to draw attention to yourself." He held out the shirt for Vincent. Oh fuck. Did he hear her earlier? Shit. It's not what you think. Vincent isn't interested in Lau. They didn't even do anything! Well, they did make-out a bit but it was just for the show of it... 

Vincent opened his mouth to set the record straight but a familiar voice rang out in his ears. He froze, feeling the arms of a ghost wrap around him. _Did you really forget me so quickly? This is the perfect chance to push him away..._ Vincent grabbed the shirt and closed his mouth tightly. It was too soon. He should let this misunderstanding continue if he wanted to push any hope of a new relationship out the window. Just say something like 'You're right, it's none of your business.' 

_You're a monster. You're not allowed to find love, Vincent. Did you really think anyone would love you? Murderer._ Vincent tried to ignore the haunting presence and put his shirt back on. His wrist throbbed. _Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Was this the hand you used to kill Aleister?_ Vincent stared at his wrist. He killed him with poison. He didn't...it wasn't for sport...he just wanted to protec- _Protection? Hah! You enjoyed it! Don't lie to yourself._

"Vee?" Adrian's voice snapped him back to the present. He raised his hands and took a step back. 

"Sorry," he apologized, not sure what he was apologizing for. 

"Are you okay? You look pale." 

"I'm..." Vincent felt an uncomfortable weight on his chest. He didn't know what the best move was and he was running out of time to make one. "Do you mind if I just step outside for a moment?" he pointed to the balcony. Adrian nodded. He smiled, a bit forced, and opened the door, breathing in the air and letting out a long sigh. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go awa- wait. Vincent looked at the view, taking it all in, and stared at the apartments across the road. This angle. With a set of binoculars, you could...

No. Of course not. Adrian wasn't the type for that. Vincent chuckled to himself and looked at all of the people walking on the sidewalk. Adrian wouldn't. He was nice. Vincent was the ugly one. Maybe not on the outside but definitely on the inside. He should tell Adrian the truth. Nice people deserve to know the truth. 

"Lau and I aren't in that sort of relationship," Vincent grabbed the railing and turned to Adrian. The wind blowing through his hair and his lips managing to smile a bit more realistically. "He isn't my type and besides, I'm not exactly ready to be in a serious relationship right now," he looked back to the sidewalk, moving his hair behind his ear. 

"Am I your type?" Adrian pointed to himself. Vincent turned his head abruptly, completely shocked. Was he blushing right now? Please, tell him he wasn't. Vincent looked at the ground, trying very hard to remain calm. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? He couldn't lie. Lying wasn't his style. But telling the truth would be very difficult. He just said he didn't want a relationship, damnit! 

"Am I your type?" Adrian stood in front of Vincent, grabbing the railing on both sides of him. Vincent tried to lean back but of course if he leaned too far, he'd fall over the railing and to his doom. Adrian stared him in the eyes, waiting for an answer. His face was so close. Don't look at his lips. Don't look at his lips. Don't you dare. Fuck. 

"You two seriously are never going to work when you're on the clock, are you?" Alan huffed, crossing his arms. Saved by the brother. Thank you so much. Vincent laughed and Adrian jumped out of his skin and moved back about ten feet or so. 

"Get back to work," he pointed to the stairs, frowning. 


	18. Chapter 18

"Sorry about yesterday," Adrian apologized, holding out a cupcake. Vincent accepted it. He liked these ones in particular. He should probably tell Adrian that. 

"Sorry? What for?" Vincent took a bite out of the cupcake. "Shouldn't I be thanking you? You fixed my shirt." 

"I was being too nosey and asked you a strange question. I'm sorry, so, to make it up to you," he fidgeted awkwardly. "Can I make you dinner?" 

"You don't need to be that apologetic," Vincent insisted. "But I really can't refuse a meal right now. So, I'll accept your offer." 

"Great!" Adrian grinned and grabbed Vincent's hand, dragging him into the backroom's kitchen. He rolled up his sleeves and pulled his hair back into a ponytail, then started cooking. Vincent didn't expect him to start now. He leaned up against the counter and crossed his arms, watching Adrian butcher whatever sort of animal that was. He was too focused on his workmanship to care about the actual creature. 

"You're very good at butchering..." he said. 

"I've had a lot of practice," Adrian replied. 

"You could probably butcher a body," Vincent blurted out and then slapped a hand over his mouth. Fuck. Great job. Why did you say that? Of all the things to say. Adrian stiffed and smiled awkwardly. 

"I, uhm," Adrian paused, not sure what to do. "Have you heard those rumors already?" Rumors? What rumors? Adrian...what rumors? 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Oh," Adrian was relieved for a moment but then his discomfort returned. He placed the knife down and faced Vincent. "I should probably just tell you in case someone else tries to," he sighed. "Before I was adopted officially, I was living with them a bit on probation. One of the neighbors got drunk and started harassing Alan. I defended him but in the process..." 

"He died?" 

Adrian nodded. "I killed someone but it was only to protect someone else. Murder is still murder though..." Adrian sighed again and continued prepping the meal. 

"I don't think that counts as murder. It wasn't premeditated. You were just protecting Alan," Vincent said. Ah. Right. He was just protecting YouKnowWho. He didn't have a choice, sort of, his situation was similar. He wasn't a murderer. He just killed one person with good reason. And he helped dispose of two bodies. 

_You let me die. You killed me._

No. Alois killed him. Vincent didn't kill him. Vincent wanted to save him. 

_If you hadn't killed Aleister, I wouldn't have been afraid of you._

But...Aleister was bad for you...it wasn't...

"Really?" Adrian smiled a tad. "You're the only person outside of my brothers that has said something like that." 

"I think you're a wonderful person, Adrian," Vincent said that without meaning to. He barely knew Adrian! Why was he saying things like that? No relationships! No. Bad. Stop it. 

"You aren't so bad yourself," Adrian grinned. 

Vincent's body moved without him meaning to. He walked over to Adrian and grabbed his face in his hands, pulling it towards him, almost connecting their lips. He stopped. His brain finally catching up to him. He stared at Adrian's face. Time didn't feel as if it was moving in this moment. 

"Am I not your type after all?" Adrian muttered quietly. 

"I'm so sorry," Vincent removed his hands and tried to take a step back, but Adrian pulled him close, refusing to let a distance form. 

"What's making you hesitate?" 

"I shouldn't be in a relationship..." he replied honestly. 

"Let's be casual then." 

"No." 

"Why?" 

"That wouldn't be fair to you..." 

"So you can have sex with Lau, no strings attached, but I'm different somehow?" 

"I didn't-"

"You had multiple marks," Adrian pressed his finger to Vincent's neck, then his stomach, and then his lower back. 

"He asked me to help him with a scheme, so I did, but we didn't-"

"Is that so?" Vincent nodded, unsure of why he felt the need to clear things up so desperately. Adrian didn't look completely convinced. He'd said all of this stuff yesterday and yet, Adrian wasn't convinced...

"Can we at least try?" Adrian asked. "Try to be in a relationship? If it doesn't work out or if I'm not to your liking or something else...we can stop. I won't hate you, I promise. But I would like to try." But, Vincent will become obsessed. He will hurt someone for you, maybe hurt you, no, Adrian, that's not a good idea. But, the thought of Adrian with someone else made his skin crawl. 

"Okay," he agreed, against all better judgement. 

"Wonderful," Adrian released Vincent and went back to cooking. Vincent, stunned, moved back to his original watching point and waited for the food to be finished. He felt slightly disappointed. Were they not perfectly set up for a kiss?


	19. Chapter 19

There was a small knock on Vincent's door. A very petite and delicate knock. He opened it to find Timber standing alone. That's strange. He looked left and then looked right, up and then down, and grabbed Vincent's hand dragging him back into his apartment and closed the door. He glanced out the window and closed the curtains. He sat down in Vincent's dining area and folded his hands, unfolded them, folded them again, and looked at Vincent. He opened his mouth but no noise escaped. Did that have something to do with his speech pattern? Like Joker mentioned? The triplets didn't talk to each other with it but maybe their pattern changed as a result of social anxiety when talking to others. Vincent sat down across from Timber. 

"Is there a reason you're here?" Timber nodded. "Does it have something to do with one of your brothers?" Timber nodded again, opening his mouth again, but couldn't say a word. "I'm not going to say anything about the way you talk but I do know your other method of communicating, remember?" Vincent reminded. 

Timber shook his head, taking in a deep breath and exhaling carefully. "Situation..." he started, speaking very quietly, "Situation: concerning Canterbury. Request: to Vee, assistance, please." This speech pattern was almost robotic. Perhaps something to do with an early version of Thompson? How long had Thompson been around? 

"Is there a reason you're asking me instead of Joker?" 

"Response: too much in debt to Joker as is. Concerning request: Vee is better suited." 

"Me?" Vincent pointed to himself, very interested in what this request about Canterbury was all about. 

"Situation: Canterbury has left the nest and is interested in girls. One girl in particular: Beast. Problem: Canterbury is young, Beast is an adult..." Timber's hair covered his one eye as he looked down. "Problem: rumors concerning Beast. Situation: Canterbury is attending a party tonight at Beast's location. Party: has alcohol."

"You want me to attend this party and watch over Canterbury without him noticing?" 

Timber nodded. "Situation: Vee is better in public situations than Joker and Joker has history with Beast." Timber slapped his hand over his mouth, instantly tensing. Vincent imagined there was more to the story but he didn't want to pry. Timber had no reason to tell him anything more. 

"Request accepted," Vincent leaned over and ruffled Timber's hair. He stared, confused, at Vincent's face, but ultimately smiled. First Alois and now the triplets. What was with Vincent getting into trouble for teenagers? He didn't think he had a soft spot for kids. 

...

Vincent cringed. Parties of this sort just weren't his cup of tea. He was dressed rather casually but had gloves on his hands. He sighed, running his hand through his hair and unbuttoning and extra button on his shirt. Something told him he needed a lot of sex appeal to even step foot in this place. He opened the door and the music hit him. He glared instantly at the speakers and sighed. Did no one care about going deaf in this day and age? He looked around, instantly spotting Canterbury in the corner with who he assumed to be 'Beast.' A rather stunning woman, if you're into that type of thing. Vincent didn't typically go for dark hair and eyes or people that wore clothing two sizes too small. YouKnowWho was probably the only exception. Maybe it was the eyebrows and muscles that balanced everything out. 

He traveled to the opposing corner, watching over Canterbury through the crowd. Someone bumped into him, laughing, and Vincent remembered that scent. "Vee?" Lau stared, trying to get a clearer picture. "I almost didn't recognize you...you're a lot more..." Lau swayed from side to side, flailing his arms around searching for words, he fell forward. Vincent caught him by grabbing his shoulders. What the fuck was he doing here? No. That's a bad question. This is a party with drugs and alcohol...of course Lau was here. 

Vincent had been specifically asked to take care of Canterbury. He couldn't bother with Lau right now. He glanced over to make sure the triplet was still in the same spot. "Lau?" snickering from his other side. Vincent turned to see a male who normally would have the same seriousness on his face as YouKnowWho but instead he saw a very drunk idiot wearing an even more stupid outfit than Lau. A hideous yellow suit jacket, green vest, and purple skinny jeans. What the fuck? Lau? Was this your fault or is this bitch really trying to start something? Vincent clicked his tongue in disgust. This terrible impression of Batman's archnemesis over here was a terrible sight. 

"Who'dis?" he squinted at Vincent, unable to see his face. 

"Dis' Vee," Lau giggled, pointing at Vincent's eyebrows. "V. It'sa V. Vee, dis'is Villiam....Vill? Nuh uh...W?" Lau's head was clearly spinning so Vincent placed him on the ground, leaning up against the wall. His head moved in circles and he passed out, falling onto his side. William? Where had Vincent heard that before? Wait a minute. Fuck. This wasn't _that_ William brother of Adrian was it? This currently shitfaced dumbass with his arms flailing around in an attempt to dance? 

Okay. That's a big 'no' from Vincent. Where was Canterbury? Vincent escaped into the crowd allowing William to be the distraction and searched. Where? Where was he? Did they go outside? He went out the back door. This blasting music pounded in his ears he couldn't focus on those two. He went in the direction the grass was most patted down in. The further he got from the house the quieter it became, and he finally heard the sound of Beast's voice. 

"We need to get you home, Canterbury." Canterbury laughed at her. He was either drunk, high, or a mixture of the two. Fuck. Vincent watched them enter a shed, he waited behind the door, watching the code Beast pressed in before opening a lower hatch. Shit. He couldn't go down there now or she would have the upper hand knowing her own personal dungeon. What even was this place? 

Something fell from the ceiling and onto Beast. The two fumbled down the hatch. What was that? Was someone already here? Please tell him it isn't Timber doing something reckless after asking Vincent to be the spy. Vincent opened the door and walked in, looking down the hatch to see the two fumbling around attacking each other, until Beast's head was smashed against the concrete of the wall. 

Vincent jumped down and turned on the light to see Thompson, shaking and scared, with blood on his hands. What a weird sense of deja vu. He was panicked, unable to talk, and staring down at his hands and then her body. 

"Calm down," Vincent raised his hands, talking quietly and carefully. "I'm not going to turn you in. I'm going to help you." His attention was too focused on Thompson that he forgot all about Beast, assuming she was dead or unconscious. She jumped up and grabbed Thompson's face, forcing him back into the spike on the wall, right through his head. Why was there a spike on the wall? Was it a lever? Not important. Vincent grabbed Beast's hair and threw her down on the ground where she originally slammed her head. He knelt down, grabbing her face, and slammed her head down in one swift motion to smash her brains in. Fuck you. Fuckyoufuckyoufuckyoufuckyou. Vincent glared at her corpse, tempted to destroy it beyond all recognition but restrained himself. He needed it to look like an accident still. Like she had fallen from the hatch. 

Luckily there was a tarp or something over here so the blood didn't stain the floor. He carefully dragged her over to the hatch's ladder, leaving her in a position that made it reasonable to assume she could've fallen and landed on her head. This was a height you could die from...why didn't she just die when Thompson threw her down? That bitch had gotten lucky. 

Vincent turned, he'd avoided looking at Thompson, but now he had to face it. He walked over to Thompson and carefully removed his dangling mess from the lever. He was an A.I. right? Maybe he could- Vincent glanced at the pieces falling out of his 'brain' the core of all of his data...no matter what type of Thompson could be recovered...it wouldn't be the same Thompson. Besides, now that an A.I. had killed a person- Killed a person? Vincent looked towards Beast. He killed Beast, not Thompson, but he couldn't tell anyone that. Vincent sat on the ground, holding Thompson's body. How was he going to carry him out on a ladder? He couldn't just leave him here with her. Wasn't he a secret project? Othello should have him...

His mind raced trying to capture the best possible outcome from this miserable scene. He didn't know what to feel. He just wanted to cry but he couldn't cry here, he might leave evidence of his existence at the crime scene. Vincent scanned the room, looking around for another tarp. He found one and collected Thompson's pieces inside it. 

Wait. 

Wait a minute. 

If Thompson's data could be recovered his final moments would be there. Vincent was in his line of sight. Beast being alive long enough to kill Thompson would rule out the accident. Vincent stared at the pieces of Thompson's core. He had to destroy it but he didn't want to. He couldn't do that. 

_Hah!_ YouKnowWho's voice in his ear. _I told you that you were a murderer and you didn't believe me. You enjoyed killing that woman, didn't you? Are you going to enjoy killing this artificial child too? Monster._ Vincent tensed. Othello couldn't have the body back. It was too risky. 

Vincent was lost in thought but heard the sound of a lever clicking into place. He turned to see Timber behind him, pulling it down. The wall shifted and both of them stared with contempt at the pictures on the walls. Vincent should've given her a more gruesome death. Timber lifted the lever again, regretting looking, and stared down at Thompson. 

"I didn't- I was-" Vincent scrambled for words to explain why he was holding Thompson's remains but Timber knelt down and hugged him. 

"Thank you," he whispered. "You saved Canterbury...I noticed Thompson was gone so I came here to stop him..." Timber started shaking, sobbing into Vincent's shoulder. "But I was too late..." Vincent held him as he cried. Was this another Alois situation? Did Timber not blame him for anything that happened? 

Timber stood up, wiping his eyes and grabbing the tarp. He folded it up and lifted it, moving to the ladder. "I know how to check the data...I'll delete scenes of you and what happened...and then I'll return to Othello..." he continued whispering. 

"I'm sorry," Vincent apologized. Timber tried to give a reassuring smile but he just couldn't do it. "I'm sorry," Vincent repeated. Timber nodded. When he left, Vincent did a last-minute cleanup of the area. Scanning it for anything that might connect them to it. He climbed the ladder, closed the hatch, and left, waiting for the news to announce Beast's disappearance. He walked in the darkness, wandering to find his way home, but wasn't sure he'd ever find it. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first nsfw scene in this chapter (and probably the last lol)

Vincent woke up naked in a coffin. He was underneath a black blanket with his arms crossed. He stared up at the ceiling. Uhm. What? Vincent didn't remember dying. He probably would've remembered at least being injured. He didn't feel injured. Where were his clothes? 

"You're awake?" Adrian leaned over the coffin and stared at Vincent. Vincent stared at Adrian. What? "Oh, uhm, sorry about my room. I really like dead thi-" Adrian stopped that sentence. "That sounded really bad. I don't mean like necrophilia or anything," he tried to defend himself, only making it sound more awkward. 

"How did I get here?" Vincent asked, trying to connect the dots. 

"I found you lying on the side of the road with blood on your clothes and thought something happened to you so I took you back home and examined you for wounds or anything." Blood? Shit. Beast's blood? How was he going to explain that? "I asked around and Lau said he saw you at the party before he passed out and woke up with a nosebleed. I guess that's where the blood came from?" Adrian smiled, offering Vincent the perfect excuse. Thank you, Lau, you can do useful things from time to time. 

"Where are my clothes now?" 

"I burned them," Adrian smiled sweetly. 

"What?" Vincent blinked. Why would you burn clothes if he thought it was just a nosebleed?

"They smelled too much like Lau so I burned them," Adrian huffed, puffing out his cheeks. "You're supposed to be my something-or-other right now...even if we aren't that official, I still get jealous!" he pouted. 

"Adrian," Alan slammed open the door, "something has happened to Thompson..."

"What?" Adrian turned. Othello poked his head into the doorway and then he walked in officially. As did Alan.

"Timber came to me this morning. Thompson is...broken beyond repair. I asked Canterbury and Timber if they'd like me to make a new Thompson but they both refused, saying he wouldn't be _their_ Thompson. So, our triplets are now back to being twins." 

"How did he break?" Alan began to cry. 

"Timber wouldn't say and Canterbury can't remember anything. I thought it had something to do with Beast so I went to go check and... she wasn't home but that's not unusual," he shrugged. 

Vincent remained still in the coffin, trying not to draw attention to himself. Did they notice him in here? Hopefully not. There was a loud crash from some place and the two ran to go check it out. Othello because he was curious by nature. Alan because he was certain William was awake now. 

Adrian closed the door and locked it this time. He went back to Vincent and offered his hand to help him out. Vincent took it, sitting up. The blanket fell and his chest was now uncomfortably bare. 

"Sorry for worrying you," he apologized. 

"You didn't seem like the partying type but I imagine Lau just dragged you into it," Adrian chuckled. "But I guess your first impression of my brother is a bit strange now," he sighed. Oh. So that William was his brother. Damn. "He wasn't always so..." his mind wandered off and Adrian sighed again, not sure how to explain it. Vincent nodded, without asking any further questions. 

"I understand." Vincent exited the coffin but forgot about his nakedness and Adrian's face flushed. 

"Clothes!" he scrambled around trying to find something that would fit him. In the end, Vincent looked like he was a vampire going out to seduce women for their blood. 

"Uhm," Vincent looked down at this outfit. So many ruffles. 

"I have a very strange aesthetic," Adrian chuckled nervously and scratched his arm. "Sorry..." 

Vincent really wanted to kiss him right now but he decided against it. The guilt consuming him for having killed someone again wasn't going to let a romantic interaction take place. Vincent smiled, trying really hard not to worry Adrian. He turned and placed the lid on the coffin and looked around for any of his other things. He didn't remember bringing a phone with him to the party so he was probably safe. 

Adrian grabbed Vincent's head by the base of his neck and pushed him towards his lips. He kissed him and all of his previous worries were now gone, thinking only about Adrian's lips on his. He moved his hands up to Adrian's hair, running his fingers through those long strands, unaware of Adrian pushing him on top of the coffin or that their torsos were now extremely close with little secrets to hide. Or, maybe not so little (wink). 

Vincent cupped Adrian's face in his hands, staring at him, catching his breath, "What was that for?" 

"I'm sorry," Adrian apologized, "I was going to wait for you to make the first move but..."

Vincent was instantly reminded of the emotions he felt while watching YouKnowWho for so long. Was that something similar to what Adrian was going through? He was trying to protect him from himself but...they were more connected to each other than he thought. Emotions were already running too deep. 

"I'm sorry," Vincent apologized this time, pressing their foreheads together. He didn't want Adrian to feel like he had with YouKnowWho. He should open up a bit more...even if he was going to be rejected again in the end. "A lot has happened recently and it's taking me a while to get it all sorted but..." Vincent moved his hand down Adrian's neck and torso. "I do like you," he confessed. "A little too much, actually." 

"Really?" Adrian grinned, pushing Vincent down on the coffin completely. He spread his legs and stood between them, leaning over Vincent and putting his hand down by his face. Vincent stared up at him, face turning slightly red as he stared into those eyes so close to his, without any hair at all. His first proper look at Adrian. 

Vincent opened his mouth to reply but Adrian placed his hand over Vincent's cheek, running his thumb over his lips. Could he hear the sound of his heart right now? How embarrassing... Was Adrian always this confident? He looked like he was staring right through Vincent's soul. As if he knew entirely everything about him. 

"My brothers are all awake right now. Do you think you can be quiet?" he muttered. Quiet? Quiet how- oh. _Oh_. Was Adrian going to fuck him on this coffin? While he was dressed like a knockoff vampire? Vincent honestly had no idea if he was quiet or could be quiet. He was too focused on other people, not himself. 

"Better to be safe then..." Adrian took a ribbon from around his wrist and tied it around Vincent to gag him. He also took both of his hands and tied them together with another ribbon. Adrian ran his hand along Vincent's body and moved to kneel. Vincent shivered, very uncomfortable but only because he had no idea what was going on and had never been treated this way before. What was with these ribbons? He couldn't break his hands out of this knot even if he wanted to. 

Adrian took off Vincent's pants and lifted his legs to place them on his shoulders. "You don't touch yourself very often, do you?" he said, staring at Vincent's pulsing penis. Vincent couldn't reply, and he didn't really want to either. But, yeah, touching himself wasn't something he did very often. Killing people got a lot of his pent-up frustrations out instead while also giving him more in the process. 

Adrian ran his finger up from the base to the tip. Was he going to give him a handjob while staring that closely at him? Highly unlikely. But Vincent wasn't sure how he felt about Adrian's mouth on that area. He tried to turn and see, but he couldn't get a good look from this angle, so he stared at the ceiling instead, slightly anxious. How did it end up like this? 

Vincent's muffled gasp escaped when Adrian finally decided to shed some light on the subject. He took Vincent into his mouth, gently sucking, with Vincent unsure of every move he was going to make. Eventually, he stopped trying to guess, and just allowed things to play out. It was much better when he finally did that. Allowing Adrian to tease him how he saw fit, without hyper-focusing on how to react, just allowing himself to feel things properly for the first time since YouKnowWho's untimely demise. Adrian had a way of making him feel oddly comfortable...he couldn't place why but he also refrained from expecting to be loved. He was still a murderer. 

Adrian stood up and wiped away some lingering liquids on his lips. He reached over and slid his finger under the ribbon around Vincent's mouth, pulling it down. Then he moved to Vincent's wrists. 

Vincent sat up, staring down at his wrists, and then looked at Adrian. "Uhm..." he began...unsure of what to even say. "Do you want me to-" 

"You don't have to," Adrian smiled slightly. 

"But-" 

"You don't _have_ to," Adrian repeated. Vincent wasn't going to make Adrian repeat himself for a third time so he just stared at him, bewildered. Taking and not giving was also on the list of things Vincent had never experienced. Was this a good feeling? Or was it completely uncomfortable entirely? 

"Only if you _want_ to," Adrian shook his head. "Only _when_ you want to," he clarified. 

What did that even mean? Vincent didn't understand it. 


	21. Chapter 21

Adrian has always been observant of other people's behavior. He had a lot of practice in the system, trying to figure out if people were going to pick him and his unusual appearance or not. So, when he stood there that day, in the aisles first interacting with Vincent, he noticed a number of things. First that he was very attractive, and though him attractive too, and that he paused too long before replying with his name. 'Vee' was not his name. What was his name then? Adrian couldn't find out. No slip of the tongue. No catching him off guard. He was careful. Very careful. 

He had a terrible ex, or so it seemed, by the way he held that book in his hands. Adrian didn't bother to read it. He was interested, of course, but he never wanted to know anything unless Vincent told him personally. It wasn't until Adrian noticed the interaction with Lau that he realized the two might be incredibly similar. It wasn't that Lau was bad at lying. But his body gave away his fear. He was reluctant to touch Vincent and even more in a hurry to run away. So, what did they talk about then? Adrian was curious. 

Then, recently, when Adrian found him on the side of the road with blood on his clothes, his assumptions were confirmed. The two were very similar indeed. But until Adrian could cross the hurdle in Vincent's mind from his previous relationship...there wasn't going to be anything of significance between them. 

He'd followed Vincent once or twice, unable to figure out where it was that he was going because Vincent was very good at losing people. But he'd managed to map out all of the paths. He discovered what it was that Vincent was hiding in this storage unit. He stared at it, intricately crafted, to lock people away? Was that really what it was intended for? 

As he thought about it more and more, he just confused himself. He had no idea what its purpose was. Maybe something to do with books? He sighed, continued to walk, when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see a woman. She smiled at him. 

"Hello," she began, "Do you know a Vincent Phantomhive?" Vincent? Was that the real name he had been hiding? It suited him so much better. Where did 'Vee' come from? 

"I'm sorry, who?" Adrian smiled. Who was this person? What did they want with Vincent? 

"This man," she held out a picture of Vincent with a man Adrian recognized. He was the author of that book. Just as Adrian had assumed. She pointed to Vincent to clarify. "You know him, don't you? Are you two involved?" 

"What business do you have with him?"

"I don't have business with him. I have business with you. Do you know anything about Vincent?" she stared, trying to get a read on Adrian. "He is a dangerous man. He tried to kill me once. I wouldn't want to see you harmed like his previous boyfriend," she pointed to the man beside Vincent in the photo. "You've heard of his book, haven't you?" 

"Everyone has at this point..." Adrian admitted. 

"But you haven't read it?" 

"No." 

"You should read it," she sighed. "It puts things into better words than I can. I wish you luck." She turned to leave but Adrian grabbed her arm. 

"Who are you?" he frowned. "Why are you telling me this?" 

"My name is Rachel," she replied. "Ask him yourself." She shook off his hand and walked away. Ask him? The same man that has been trying to distance himself this whole time? What was asking him going to do? Especially after this Thompson incident. Vincent was especially on guard. 

Upon returning home, William greeted him whilst wearing nothing but pajama pants with chainsaws on them. Strange sense of fashion. Adrian ignored it. William stared at him, squinting, since he wasn't wearing his glasses. "Have you read this book?" he pointed to the book in his hand, the one Rachel had mentioned. 

"No, why?" 

"Because the author is dead and knew your current love interest," William snapped. 

"What do you mean?"

"This book is littered with qualities eerily similar to that man you've been getting closer to. I looked up the author and there isn't any information on where he is now. Which means he probably was killed for even writing such a book. Have you no questions about why that man moved here?" 

"How do you even know who I have been getting closer to?" Adrian frowned. "You've been a raging drunk since you got back from your travels. You haven't even properly met Vee." 

"Alan is concerned," he replied. 

"If Alan is to be concerned about anyone, it is you," Adrian pointed. "You need to take better care of yourself."

"This isn't about me, damnit!" William slammed the book against the wall and held it there. Alan heard the noise and walked out of his room to check up on them. 

"Is something wrong?" he asked, quietly.

"Everything is fine," Adrian assured. 

"Everything is not fine!" William snapped. "You're dating a fucking murder-" he caught himself before finishing and Adrian glared at him, his eye twitching. 

"Go ahead, say it," he dared. "You were going to say 'murderer' weren't you? Without any real evidence? Is that what you think of me too, William?" Adrian placed his hand on his own chest, staring at him coldly. "You read one side of the story and expect to know the full thing? Without even knowing motives or if Vee even is the same person described? It's a fictional book, William, you don't know anything." 

"If I find evidence will you end things?" 

"Don't you dare," Adrian warned. "It's not your right." 

"He has killed again, Adrian, don't you see?" William removed his hand from the book and allowed it to crash to the ground. "Do you really think what happened to Thompson was an accident? What about why Beast is missing so soon after he arrived? He was at that party! I saw him! I saw him leave right after her-" 

"You don't know what you saw," Adrian stepped forward and grabbed William's shoulders, his nails digging into his skin. "You were drunk, high, and a number of other things. You are no reliable witness." His eyes burned with rage as he stared into William's face. "Shut the fuck up, take care of yourself for once, and stop prying into my love life." 

"Please stop fighting," Alan spoke quietly. He grabbed the edges of his shirt and clenched his hands into fists. "Please..." tears welled up in his eyes and he started sobbing. "I don't know about what you're talking about. You're saying so many things I don't understand...but please...stop fighting." 

"I'm sorry," Adrian relaxed and let go of William's shoulders. "I scared you, didn't I?" 

"Why can't we all be like we used to?" Alan sobbed, holding his face. "We used to be so close..." 

"I'm sorry," Adrian walked over to Alan and held him as he sobbed. 

"William is out of control, killing himself with poisons. Ludger only cares about Sascha and avoids coming home to find us like this. And... you're so cold," Alan sobbed, holding onto Adrian. "You're so far away. Where are you?" he sniffled. "What happened to you? Why are you so distant?" 

"I'm sorry," was all Adrian could think to say. 


	22. Chapter 22

Timber and Canterbury stood outside Vincent's door, looking at it awkwardly, holding each other's hands. Each one brought up a hand to knock. The door opened before they could. "Oh?" Vincent stared at the two. "What brings you here?" he asked, completely unaware of why either of them would want to talk to him after what happened. They should just blame him for everything and use that hatred to keep moving forward. 

Timber elbowed Canterbury. Canterbury elbowed Timber. Timber elbowed Canterbury harder. Canterbury motioned for Vincent to lean down a bit. He whispered into his ear, treating him like he was an honorary member of their trio that was now down to a duo. "Thank you for saving me." 

Timber nodded and leaned close to his other ear. "We'll protect you from the rumors and the press by spreading our own rumors." 

Vincent smiled a bit and wrapped both arms around the two. "Don't worry too much about anything, okay?" 

"Since when were you so fond of children?" a sing-songy sickeningly sweet voice hummed. Vincent stood up, turned to look, and his entire body froze. 

"R-Rachel?" he grabbed the edge of the doorway to keep himself standing. The twins stared at this intruder, and grabbed either side of Vincent, glaring at her. 

"Oh? So this is where you were hiding, hm?" a blonde wearing a very tight dress placed his hand on his hip and smiled. His wig moving in the wind. Alois? Why... "It's a shame I didn't get here before her but at least I'm here now," he moved his wig behind him and glared at Rachel. "What are you doing here bitch? Traveling the world wasn't fun enough for you so you had to come back and dig up old memories? Tch." 

"Who are you?" 

"Your new replacement now get the fuck outta here," Alois grabbed something out of his pocket (because he only wears dresses with pockets, obviously) and sprayed it in Rachel's eyes. She winced, backing up, and clearly accepting the facts that she wasn't going to talk to Vincent today. 

Timber and Canterbury stared at each other and then back to Alois and then up at Vincent. They clung to him tighter, frowning, and dragged him over the threshold and into his apartment. "Excuse me," Alois smiled. "But he was mine first. Also, I have pepper spray so hands off," he continued to smile and threatened to spray. The twins reluctantly released Vincent. 

"Darling!" Alois hugged Vincent. "I missed you so much!" 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here to protect you from the evil bitch!" he replied. "Oh, I also found a school to transfer to and Hannah let me go because it was a boarding school and I promised to write." Alois let go and cleared his throat, placing his hand on his chest to introduce himself to the twins. "I don't know who you are but seeing as to how you know my darling, you must be okay. My name is Alice," Alois grinned, clearly enjoying his new identity. 

"This is Canterbury and this is Timber," Vincent introduced them. "They aren't the type to talk much unless it's to each other," he explained. Timber and Canterbury moved to either side of Vincent and tugged on his sleeves so he would kneel down a bit. 

They whispered to him at the same time, "Or to you." 

"Or to me," Vincent said for Alois. "I suppose I'm special now." 

"Sorry to break it to you, sweeties," Alois huffed. "But I'm the only minor that is allowed to have him and that's final." The twins shot him a glare and dragged him outside. Alois struggled but it was two against one. "This isn't up for debate!" he snapped. 

While they were arguing amongst themselves with sign language and whatnot, Vincent closed his door and turned around to see Rachel. He'd heard her sneak in through a window in his bedroom. "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here to ask you not to go back into old habits. But, unfortunately, you've already started," she sighed, crossing her arms. "So, I'm going to turn you in." 

"What?" Vincent scoffed. "Even if I were to admit to something, which I'm not going to, what evidence do you have?" 

"Not to the police, silly," she laughed. "To Adrian." 

Vincent turned three shades paler and stepped back, bumping into the door he'd closed. "What? You can't. Please don't..." 

"He was going to find out eventually." 

"Please..." Vincent didn't want to beg but he certainly would if Adrian was spared that knowledge. 

"Let's go," she sighed. "You're thinking about how to take me there, aren't you? So, let's just go right now. If you kill me, you'll only be telling me that I'm right." 

Vincent grabbed her hand, not holding it too tightly, and walked her to his favorite human holding spot in that storage garage. The two walked in. Someone was here. He turned to see who but his reflexes weren't quick with Rachel back. That threw him off his rhythm. He felt an arm move around and hold a cloth to his face. He saw the thud of Rachel's body in the corner of his eye but he couldn't catch a glimpse of whoever it was that wanted him knocked out. 

Ah, so this was it then? He'd cheated his way out of jail for too long and now he was here...fate sealed. 


	23. Chapter 23

Vincent opened his eyes but the smell hit him more than anything. Right across from him was Rachel's body. Her throat sliced and blood everywhere. He covered his mouth with his hand and sat up. What? What was this? He looked around, finding himself locked in this same place he locked others. Karma? Did he- but why would he lock himself in here with the body? No...it wasn't him. He wouldn't...he wouldn't kill her...even if she was a terrible person Angelina wanted her home alive. He wouldn't. Would he? Would he really? He stared at the body next to him. But there was so much blood...he didn't kill people like this unless it was an accident. His only planned murder was with poison. 

Vincent sat up, leaning against the wall for support. What happened? Why couldn't he remember anything? The last thing he remembered was taking her here. But he was just going to talk...maybe lock her up...think about things for a while. Why was she dead? She wasn't supposed to be dead. Oh God. Oh fuck. Not another Dalles dead...

He hugged himself and leaned further into the wall for support. Fuck. Why was he in here? Why was another Dalles dead? Why did it have something to do with him this time too? He sobbed. Was Diedrich right? Was he really...?

The storage area's door opened and closed. Vincent turned his head to see who it was. Adrian? Why did Adrian know about this place? What was going on? "I brought you something," Adrian said quietly, putting the food in the little shelf. Was it Adrian? Did Adrian lock him in here? Vincent stared at him, his hair back into a ponytail. He was sitting in the chair Vincent used to sit in while talking to Blavat. Karma? 

"Did I kill her?" 

"What?" Adrian blinked. He was surprised to find that the first question Vincent asked wasn't 'Did you kill her?' but 'Did I kill her?' 

"Did I-" Vincent glanced at her. 

"No," Adrian shook his head. "I killed her," he pointed to himself. Vincent stared at him, dumbfounded, and dropped to the ground, sitting there awkwardly. Trying to process. 

"Why would yo-" 

"I told you before, didn't I? That I killed someone to protect someone else?" Adrian sighed. "I still dream about it sometimes and it's given me an unhealthy obsession with death-related things. My room, you remember? And I did it again. I killed her, Vincent, to protect you." Vincent heard his name from Adrian for the first time and didn't know how to take it. Did Rachel tell him everything? How much did he know? Fear crept up in the back of his mind. Diedrich's voice was going to come back... 

"She didn't tell me much but I did finally read the book. I put together some of the pieces and I know pretty much everything."

"Oh..." Vincent looked down at his hands. It didn't matter anymore what happened to him. Adrian could do whatever he wanted. He could turn him in. He could leave him here to die. It didn't matter. The one thing he hadn't heard completely was 'I did it to protect you.' That part wasn't sticking. His own insecurities were taking its place. 

"Are you going to eat?" Adrian pointed. 

Vincent shook his head. "I can't eat with a body next to me." 

"Oh," he hadn't thought about that. "I'm so sorry. I only put her in there because it's cold and she wouldn't decay as fast. Oh shit," Adrian held his face in his hands. "I can't take her out...you understand why, right?" 

"Yes," Vincent nodded. "There are handcuffs over there," he pointed behind Adrian to the desk behind him. "They're timed. If you give them to me, I'll handcuff myself to that desk over here," he pointed inside the cell. "Just give me the amount of time you think you'll need. It's far enough from her body so you don't need to worry about me trying to attack you. I wouldn't anyway..." 

Adrian grabbed the handcuffs and placed them by the food. Vincent grabbed them. "How long?" he asked. 

"Ten minutes?" Adrian shrugged. The body was already on a rug or something so it shouldn't take too long to just pop in and out. 

Vincent set it to twenty minutes and got in position. He cuffed himself and leaned his head up against the wall, staring out at the floor. The door opened and Adrian quickly dragged Rachel's corpse out. 

"Vincent?" Adrian knelt down in front of him. "Vincent?" he repeated, moving his face gently to face him. "Are you okay?" His tears started up again. Vincent reached up to grab Adrian's hand, moving it away from his crying face. 

"You shouldn't touch me," he replied quietly. "I'm a murderer. Don't be kind to me either. Just leave me here...it's probably safer that way...I've killed two people. Four other people have died because of me even if it was indirectly." 

"But, Vincent," Adrian grabbed his face again, forcing him this time to stare at his eyes. "I've killed two people too. Shouldn't you be more worried about that?" 

"You killed one person on accident...a long time ago," Vincent shook his head. "You killed Rachel because of me..." Vincent didn't want to say anything but it was time to now. He couldn't carry on not admitting to things. "I killed Aleister because of Diedrich. Claude and Diedrich died because of me. I killed Beast because of Canterbury...then Thompson died...and now Rachel... She left because of an accident and now she is dead upon returning." Vincent's memories swarmed in his mind. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of them, but he couldn't. 

"Diedrich...said I was a murderer. He rejected me. He said I wasn't worthy of love and that I'm a monster. He was right...if I don't kill people then they'll die because of me in some way." 

Adrian pulled Vincent close as the handcuffs released. He held him tightly. "I love you, Vincent," he said. "I love you and I'll tell you as many times as you need me to." 

"You...what?" 

"I love you." 

"But why..." 

"Because you're worthy of love. Those two people you killed, maybe they weren't supposed to die, maybe they were, but you're not evil incarnate. I love you, Vincent." 

"You...love me?" 

"I love you." 

"Really?" 

"I love you." 

"But-" 

"I love you." 

"It's okay...for me to be like this?" 

"We can both be fucked up together." 

"Really?" 

"I love you." 

Vincent clung to Adrian and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. He wanted to go home. He wanted to sleep in these arms. He wanted to bury and forget all about Rachel. He wanted to be with Adrian. He wanted Adrian to be with him. He wanted to be happy, and maybe now, he could be. 


	24. Chapter 24

Vincent and Adrian returned to Adrian's place holding hands. Vincent didn't want to be alone and Adrian didn't want Vincent to be alone. So, the two were going to sleep in that coffin bed of his and forget all about the nightmare. That's how it was going to be. But, awaiting them was William with a gun, aimed at Vincent. Adrian let go of Vincent's hand and stepped forward. 

"Where did you get that?" Adrian asked. 

"Does it matter?" William snapped. "Get out of here and don't come back," William glared at Vincent. 

"What is your problem?" Adrian frowned. "Put the gun down." 

"If he killed his previous lover, he could kill you too!" 

"It's okay," Vincent nodded. "It's okay, Adrian," he said. "I'm going to go..." 

"No, you're not!" Adrian grabbed his hand. 

"Not permanently..." Vincent spoke quietly. "He has a gun, Adrian...appease the man with a gun please." 

"Oh..." Adrian got the picture. 

"Stop talking and get out of here!" William snapped. He was wobbling a bit. Was he drunk? Fuck. 

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving," Vincent assured, holding up his hands and walking away slowly. He turned around and William fired. Alan jumped up in front of Vincent. 

"No!" he shouted, bullet hitting him right in the torso. It went straight through him and almost got Vincent too. Adrian watched Alan fall. William dropped the gun. He rushed for Alan, catching him. 

"What the fuck?" he panicked. "Why did you do that?" he held the wound with his hands, trying to keep the blood from flowing out steadily. His body was too small. He was going to die at this rate. "Alan..." 

"Adrian likes Vincent, big brother," Alan coughed, reaching up to pat William's head. "You can't hurt people we love..."

"Alan..." 

"Hey, big brother," Alan smiled softly, "there's this boy I like in school. He reminds me of you...he is very stern and people think he is scary but he is actually very kind. He dyed his hair blonde. He even has a little beard now," Alan chuckled. "I never got to tell him how I felt..."

"Don't talk," William pleaded. "Alan, you have to stay alive please. Alan..." 

"I'm sorry," Alan teared up, "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you more...big brot-" Alan's hand fell from William's face and his eyes clouded over. 

"Alan! Alan, please...Alan!" William pleaded with him over and over but the body was getting colder. 

Adrian held his hand over his mouth to try not to cry. Why did this happen like this? Why did this happen at all? It wasn't William's fault, not entirely, Adrian cursed the drinks and the drugs and his lifestyle that had gone downhill. Vincent moved towards him, holding him close, trying not to blame himself for something he didn't do...but was another murder related to him. 

"My family will cover it up..." Adrian muttered. "But I'll remember..." 

"I'm sorry," Vincent said. 

"This wasn't you, you didn't-" 

"It's okay," Vincent cut off his tangent. "You can't change the fact that people die around me but you also can't ignore that it happens either. Maybe one day the course of my fate will alter...and I won't be like this anymore...a center for chaos." 

"Alan..." William continued to hold him, hoping that he would come back, that it was all just a mistake, but it never happened. He stayed like that the entire night. 

...

"William, you need to get cleaned up," Adrian finally was going to force him out of that spot. It was noon now. He needed to move. 

"No," he replied. 

"William," Adrian hugged him from behind and forced him up. "You need to get cleaned up!" he insisted. He dragged William's stubborn body to the bathroom and threw him into the tub, clothes and all. He sat there, limp, staring off into space. 

"Did you call them?" he asked. 

"I called them." 

William's face didn't show a lot of what he was thinking but Adrian saw his body tense. They would arrive at any minute now. The parents that had put far too much pressure on him as a child. The ones that forced him to the brink of sanity, telling him he had to be a perfect son to inherit the company, so he snapped and became the opposite. Now Ludger was experiencing the pressure he experienced. But, unlike William, Ludger had a person to lean on: Sascha. 

"Send me to rehab," he finally said. 

"W-what?" Adrain dropped the soap into the tub. William leaned his head against the shower wall. 

"Send me to rehab." 

"You're really going to go this time?" Adrian tried not to get his hopes up. He'd gotten William to agree before but he always chickened out at the last second. 

"I can't stay like this," he muttered. "For some reason my attempts to get shitfaced and die in a ditch haven't killed me yet and instead..." he choked on his words. "Instead, Alan died. Our baby brother Alan...precious Alan that wanted to be a doctor..." he started crying but his face never changed. They were soulless tears of his brain trying to make sense of everything. 

"You and him...need to leave. Get out of here before they catch you, our parents, they'll catch you and blame you and never let you go. I don't like him. I will never like him...but Alan trusted him and I trust Alan. No," William shook his head. "Alan trusted you." 

"I'll take you to rehab first..." 

"No," William shook his head again. "No time for that, just leave me the address and sign me up." 

"But-" 

" _Go_ ," William pointed to the door. "Now." 

Adrian nodded. "Okay..." 

"I'm sorry, for everything," William said as Adrian walked through the door on his way out. 

"Just get better, okay?" 


	25. Chapter 25

"Why are you moving in with us too?" Vincent asked Alois and the twins. 

"Obviously because if you're staying with Adrian then we are your children and once Adrian dies then you'll be our Daddy," Alois winked. 

"Why are you assuming that Adrian will die before me?" Vincent frowned. "Also, everyone knows who we are now, why are you still wearing dresses? Do you like them?" 

"Because I look hot," Alois crossed his arms. "And no one can pull off purple like I do. Just like no one can wear blue quite the same way you can," he pointed at Vincent. "Or brown like these idiots," he pointed to the twins.

"They aren't idiots, Alois," Vincent scolded, carrying another box into the house. 

"See, you're acting like a Daddy already," Alois snickered. 

"Please don't call me that..." Vincent sighed. 

"Why not? Daddy~" 

"Because the internet has ruined that word." 

"What if I call you 'Daddy'?" Adrian leaned up against the doorframe, blocking Vincent's entrance. 

"Please don't encourage them..." 

"Them?" Alois turned to the twins. "Are you calling him 'Daddy' too! No fair!" he chased them around the front lawn trying to hit them but they were quick on their feet. "I can't hear what you say to scold you but that's no reason to take my pet name for him away from me!" 

"You never answered my question..." Adrian pouted, moving out of the way so Vincent could walk. 

"Just because you're you doesn't mean you can call me 'daddy'," Vincent sighed. 

"Boo," Adrian pouted. 

"Come up with something a bit more creative."

"Master?" Adrian hugged him from behind, draping his arms over his shoulders, sliding his hands down his torso. 

"You really want to be kinky, don't you?" Vincent sighed, placing the box on the table. 

"Do you not approve, Master?" 

"Please don't call me that either." 

"What about 'Earl'?" 

"Getting warmer." Vincent turned to face Adrian. He returned the hug. 

"Ewwwww," Alois cringed. "Don't be so gross in the middle of the house!" 

"Why not?" Vincent frowned. "You're the one that snuck into our home not the other way around." 

"Because I want to be the one being gross with you!" Alois huffed. 

"Oh?" Vincent smirked. "That's not what the twins said." 

"What the fuck did the twins say?" Alois's face flushed and he turned towards the twins. They snickered to each other and the race around the front lawn began again. 

"How is William doing?" Vincent asked. 

"He is a different type of not well now..." 

"What do you mean?" 

"He's not eating regularly or sleeping much at all from what Ludger is saying. He sometimes sits where...you know..." 

"I see." 

"I hope he finds a reason to live soon. Other than the reason our parents forced on him. Ludger is feeling really guilty for not being a better heir to the company but William just smiles and tells him not to worry, which only makes him worry more." 

The two sighed and stared out at the chaos Alois and the twins were causing. "We're going to get yelled at by the neighbors all of the time, aren't we? And not just because we're a same-sex couple," Vincent said. 

"They'll get over it or they'll move," Adrian laughed. 

"Fair enough." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That marks the end of the series (for now) until more seasons come out and my inspiration strikes again. Did you like this mess? Lol. There is another TV show I want to do [Prodigal Son] but I don't know when I'll get around to it.


End file.
